Stydia One Shot Collection
by YourArtMatters23
Summary: Collection of Stydia One Shots! Please send in requests if you have any :)
1. Wedding Date

**AN: Hey guys! So this is the start of the promised Stydia One Shot Collection! I would love for you to send me requests of what I should write either here in as a review or private message or on Twitter ( Saaraah1904) :)**

 **I hope you like the first one!**

 _ **Summary: Stiles pretends to be Lydia's boyfriend at her cousins wedding to help her out...**_

This must be the worst and least thought through idea Lydia Martin has ever had. At first, it had seemed like the perfect solution to her problem, but now that she thought about it, she noticed all the new difficulties this situation was causing. And they were so much worse than the original problem...

But it wasn't Lydia's fault, it really wasn't. Granted, she had been the one who said that she was going to bring her boyfriend to her cousin's wedding, but only because her aunt Marcy had been driving her crazy. She had been going on and on about how her cousin, Isabelle, was only two years older than Lydia and was already getting married while Lydia didn't even have a boyfriend. She was seventeen, for Christ's sake! It's not her fault her cousin is getting married this young!

So when she couldn't take it anymore, she had explained that she was going to bring her boyfriend to the wedding if they had one more seat. Lydia had hoped they hadn't, because who had a spare seat at a wedding three day before it would take place? But the second she had said it she remembered that her mother had to cancel because of a "very important business trip", so there would be room for her "boyfriend". And as predicted, her aunt had been delighted to meet "the lucky guy" and "of course he could come" to the wedding.

She had been planning on making up an excuse for why her non-existent boyfriend couldn't make it and she was already dreading all the comments her aunt would make when she turned up by herself. With the wedding only a few days away, Lydia's mood was worse than ever when she walked into the school.

Stiles being Stiles, always observant and aware of her, had noticed the second he saw her at school. She had tried to hide it, but with Stiles, she didn't stand a chance. He also noticed that she didn't want a make a big deal out of it, so he didn't say anything at first. But when she was walking through the corridors after her second period, she had felt a hand grab her from one of the classrooms and she was pulled inside. She was just about to scream, when she noticed it was Stiles.

"Jesus, Stiles", she exclaimed, trying to calm her heartbeat. But even though there wasn't any danger, her heart rate stayed higher than usual just because of him. She had noticed a lot of changes in her feelings towards Stiles in the past couple of months. Her heartbeat increased whenever he was there, when he touched her it felt like electric shocks and she found herself missing him, even if she had seen him a couple of hours earlier.

Everyone knew about Stiles' feelings for her, so all she had to do was tell him she felt the same way. But ever since Jackson she was afraid of relationships. They had been in love once, but at some point they had just stopped, both of them living their lives separately, and had fallen out of love without even noticing at first. But it had hurt all the same and Lydia knew for sure that she never wanted to feel that way again. And it was so much easier this way, right?

Only it wasn't. Being in the empty classroom with Stiles made it all the more obvious. She could still feel his hand on her wrist even though it wasn't there anymore and her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Sorry", Stiles apologised, concern and worry showing in his eyes and Lydia almost melted under his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Apart from you scaring me half to death I'm fine", she replied. She really didn't want anyone to know about her problem, it was embarrassing.

"Come on, Lydia. I know something is up. Tell me what it is." Stiles pushed carefully. Lydia knew that Stiles wouldn't let this go so she might as well just tell him and save them both some time.

"Fine," Lydia sighed defeated, "my cousin is getting married on Saturday and I might have told my aunt that I'm bringing my boyfriend…" Lydia looked at Stiles shyly and for a brief second she saw hurt flashing through his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend… So, what is the problem exactly?" Stiles asked confused.

"I don't! And that is the problem!" Lydia exclaimed frustrated and Stiles let out a breath of relief. Even though she still didn't have a solution to her problem, she had to supress the smile that was creeping onto her face at Stiles' relief. There were so many moments were she was tempted to just give in and kiss him. But she couldn't.

"Ok, so let me get this straight: You have to attend your cousin's wedding in three days with your boyfriend, but since you don't have one, you don't want to go because…?" Stiles summarised, letting her finish the sentence.

"I'm embarrassed!" Lydia immediately filled in the blank and went to tell Stiles exactly how it had happened.

"Oh!" Stiles said, once he knew everything. "But I'm sure it won't be too bad. Just try to stay clear of your aunt and I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"You have clearly never met my aunt before! She is very…" Lydia was cut off by her phone ringing. "Sorry!" Lydia excused herself before sighing when she noticed it was her aunt. She considered not answering, but she knew her aunt would just call again.

"Hello? … Yes, I'm looking forward to it, too. … Yeah, my boyfriend… about that… well…" Lydia stammered. She had decided it was easier to just get it over with and inform her that her boyfriend couldn't make it. But before she was able to find the right words, Stiles grabbed Lydia's phone out of her hands.

"Hi, this is Stiles, Lydia's boyfriend!" Stiles said, smirking at Lydia and her heart skipped a beat, loving the sound of Stiles introducing himself as her boyfriend.

"Yes, I look forward to meeting you, too. Lydia has told me so much about you. ... Great, see you Saturday!" Stiles hung up the phone and Lydia was gaping at him. She could see that he was trying to gauge her reaction and she hadn't decided if she was going to yell at him or hug him for what he had just done. She decided to go with both.

"Stiles! What the hell did you just do?" She asked, punching him in the chest lightly and failing to hide her grin.

"Well, I guess I am your boyfriend now!" he answered smirking and raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Suddenly the air was filled with tension. Both of them noticed it at the same time and their smiles slowly fell from their faces, growing serious. The air was filled with anticipation and Lydia knew that Stiles wouldn't make a move. Since everyone knew about his feelings, including Lydia, he was leaving it completely up to her how this situation was going to play out.

If he would kiss her right know, Lydia was sure that she would let him. There was no way she would have the strength to pull back once his lips were on hers. But making the first move was something completely different.

She pulled her gaze away from his and he cleared his throat, awkwardness filling the air. Stiles held out Lydia's phone to her and she took it with a small smile.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "You obviously don't have to come to the wedding with me. I'm sure my aunt will believe me that I have a boyfriend, now that you have talked to her. So thanks!"

Disappointment seemed to cross Stiles' face and Lydia could practically see his mind reeling.

"You know, if you wanted to – I mean, I could also come to the wedding with you, if you want me to…" Stiles said, tumbling over his words.

Lydia saw Stiles blush and he was looking at her nervously.

"Are you sure? It's probably going to be really boring and my aunt will ask about a thousand questions. It would be totally uncomfortable and …" Lydia rambled just as nervously but Stiles cut her off.

"Lydia!" he interrupted gently but firmly, "If you want me to, I'll be there."

Lydia didn't know what to say so without really thinking about it, she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened for a second, clearly surprised, before he relaxed and held her tight. Neither of them wanted to move but eventually, Lydia pulled back.

"Thank you!" She said, looking him straight in the eyes to let him know she really meant it.

"Of course." Stiles answered, as if it was it wasn't a big deal to sacrifice his whole Saturday just so she didn't have to go to the wedding alone. But it was. But when it came to Lydia, it was normal that he would to go out of his way for her and they both knew it.

"I don't think I can do this!" Lydia said for the umpteenth time.

"You're going to be fine, don't worry! This is just Stiles!" Allison answered from the other end of the line.

"But we have to pretend he is my BOYFRIEND! You know how he feels about me! I don't want him to get hurt by this and I'm worried about our friendship!" Lydia whined.

"You know what, I have been listening to you going on about this for about an hour now, only counting today, and the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that it's not Stiles' feelings that are the problem here!" Allison said carefully and Lydia started to panic a little. "Lydia, do you have feelings for him?"

Lydia's heart stopped for a few seconds, not knowing what to say and that was all the conformation Allison had needed.

"I know this is the wrong time to say it, but I knew it! Ok, sorry! So what is the problem? He is totally in love with you and I know you are too! So this wedding is the perfect opportunity to tell him! This is just perfect!" Allison squealed, getting a little carried away.

"I'm scared," Lydia admitted quietly.

"Lydia, this is Stiles! You don't have to be scared! You know he would never do anything to hurt you!" Allison reasoned.

"He's here!" Lydia said, panicked.

"Ok, Lydia listen to me. You need to calm down. This is only Stiles and no matter if you decide to tell him or not, I'm sure you will have a nice time!" Allison tried to calm Lydia's nerves.

"Ok." Lydia said quietly.

"Oh, one more thing: TELL HIM!" Allison chuckled and hung up the phone before Lydia could say another word.

Lydia took a deep breath and she heard a knock on the door. Usually, he never knocked and just came inside, so Lydia was a little surprised.

She looked around her room, grabbing her bag from her bed and looking herself over in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a blue dress, her hair was falling down her back in curls and she had only used light make-up because she knew it was Stiles' favourite look on her.

Her bag in hand, she walked down the stairs to let Stiles in. When the door appeared in her line of sight, she saw the knob turning and she was still descending the stairs when Stiles came inside. He didn't look up, probably thinking that Lydia was still upstairs, and stood with his back to her as he closed the door behind him.

Lydia took this time to look him over. He was wearing a suit and Lydia couldn't help but notice that it looked great on him. She had only seen him in a suit once before, at prom, when they had danced together. She still couldn't believe how much her feelings for the boy had changed since then.

Stiles turned around, preparing to call for her, but before he could even get a word out, he saw her standing on the stairs, looking at him. She hadn't even realised she had stopped walking. Stiles was gaping at her with his mouth still prepared to call for her. Eventually, he snapped out of it and closed his mouth slowly.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Stiles finally said and Lydia felt her heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, you look very handsome, too," she returned the compliment and Stiles grinned at her. They just stared at each other for a while before Lydia noticed that she should probably walk down the rest of the stairs so they could leave.

Stiles opened the door and waited for her, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Miss Martin," Stiles joked as Lydia laced her arm through his and they walked towards the jeep. Lydia blushed as Stiles opened the car door for her, ever the gentleman. They had an hour long drive ahead of them and Lydia hoped that the long drive would give her the opportunity to calm her nerves.

It seemed as if Stiles wasn't nervous at all. Just like always, he told her everything that was running through his mind and Lydia listened before joining in on the conversation once she had relaxed a little. This was normal and she felt comfortable with him. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had imagined.

The ceremony took place in a little chapel that was very nicely decorated. Lydia and Stiles found some seats in the back after Lydia had said hello to some of her relatives and introduced Stiles as her boyfriend. She had said it so many times already that it now rolled off her tongue effortlessly and it shocked her a little how quickly she had gotten used to it. She couldn't let herself enjoy the sound of it too much, though, it was only for today after all.

Lydia had never been particularly close to her cousin and she didn't like the ceremony very much. It seemed like a business arrangement and not like a wedding and they didn't even exchange any vows. Lydia was never one to be very open about her feelings, but she couldn't imagine her wedding without any vows.

They congratulated Isabelle and her husband and quickly slipped out of the chapel when they saw her aunt approach. Lydia had seen her earlier from a distance and her aunt had looked Stiles over and had given Lydia an approving look, but Lydia didn't want to talk to her. Stiles offered her his arm and Lydia laced her arm through his without a second thought. They did pretend to be a couple after all, so they should at least be touching a little. Not that she minded in the slightest.

They made their way over to the restaurant where the party would be at and quickly found their table. It was a round table and Lydia looked at the place cards quickly, sighing in relief when she saw that they would share the table with some of her distant relatives, all nice enough to spend an enjoyable evening with.

They had been two of the first guests to arrive and Lydia tensed a little when the room started to fill up with people. They had only had a few conversations up until now and Lydia was dreading to meet her closer relatives and having to tell each and every one of them the lie of Stiles being her boyfriend.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stiles asked quietly when he noticed Lydia's change in demeanour.

"I'm just nervous, I guess," Lydia admitted and Stiles placed his hand onto the small of her back and traced gentle circles to get her to relax.

Lydia couldn't supress the shiver that went through her body at his touch and avoided his gaze and ignored his small smile she could see out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but think that they must look like a real couple to everyone who was watching. They were sitting close to each other and with Stiles' hand on her back she was sure that they looked just like every other couple in the room.

Only that they weren't really a couple. Lydia closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to get her feelings under control again. She had to fight the urge to run outside and hide for the rest of the day, but she knew she couldn't. Even though her eyes were still closed, she could feel Stiles' gaze on her and when she opened her eyes she found him looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm fine, I promise!" Lydia said, trying to smile at him and Stiles laughed.

"That was the worst attempt at a smile I have seen in my life!" He told her and tried to show her how she had looked. She burst out laughing and clasped her hand over mouth when a few of the other guest looked over to them. Leave it to Stiles to always make her laugh when she needed it the most.

Everyone clapped when the bride and groom arrived, and after a few speeches, the waiters brought in mountains of food and placed on a row of tables on one side of the room. The buffet was declared open and even though Lydia didn't feel like eating at all, Stiles pulled her up and walked her to the buffet, not letting go of her hand. She knew that he was doing it because they were pretending to be a couple but she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

Stiles piled food onto his plate and Lydia found a few things she liked and they went back to their table. They hadn't spoken to the other people at their table until now, except for polite greeting of course, but that seemed to change now.

"You are Natalie's daughter, aren't you? I'm Gertrude, your great aunt I believe!" A woman, probably about sixty years old, asked Lydia.

"Yes, unfortunately my mother couldn't make it," Lydia answered politely.

"What a shame, I haven't seen her in so long. But it seems like you have found a very good replacement!" the woman smirked.

Lydia turned to face Stiles and smiled at him, which he happily returned. His hand was resting on her back again and he had started to trace patterns on her back now. Lydia tried hard to focus on the conversation again, but Stiles' touches were distracting to say the least. She turned back around to reply, but Gertrude beat her to it.

"Young love," she said sighing, clearly thinking about when she was younger, "I remember feeling like it was going to last forever!"

"Just because two people fall in love young doesn't automatically mean that it won't last!" Stiles exclaimed before Lydia could even think of something to reply. She tried hard to get her erratic heartbeat to slow down but she couldn't help it. It felt as if Stiles was talking about them.

"This is exactly what I mean. This determination and confidence that you have it all figured out and that your relationship will last forever!" Gertrude said.

"Well, some people do find the one when they are young!" Stiles replied, determination lacing his voice and Lydia's heart skipped a few beats. Now she was almost sure that Stiles was talking about them.

"I bet you can't name a single one!" Gertrude challenged.

Stiles was silent for a few seconds and Lydia turned to look at him. She could see the debate going on in his head and then he seemed to make up his mind. He looked straight at Lydia and with more confidence than Lydia had ever seen on him replied "Me!"

Lydia couldn't believe what Stiles was saying and she was glad that she was already sitting down. Her stomach had filled with butterflies and she had to concentrate hard to not kiss Stiles right then and there. The look in his eyes when he had said it had held so much confidence and certainty that it knocked the breath out of Lydia.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, but you are still young, dear! So how are you an example for this?" Gertrude asked, clearly touched by his answer and genuinely interested.

"Because I have been in love with Lydia since I was eight and I am sure that that won't ever change!" Stiles replied. He was talking confidently but Stiles couldn't meet Lydia's eyes anymore and she was almost glad because she couldn't either. She felt as if his words should scare her a little but she found they didn't in the slightest. She wasn't afraid at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Stiles. Granted, it was a little early to think about forever, considering that they weren't even together (yet), but Lydia couldn't imagine her future with anyone else but Stiles.

"Oh, Lydia, you have made quite the catch! I'm still not convinced, but I expect an invitation to your wedding and maybe then I will start to believe!" Gertrude said to Stiles while getting up and walking over to Isabelle and her husband.

Lydia and Stiles watched her for a little while longer, both of them avoiding the tension that the conversation had brought on. How had the conversation moved to such a meaningful and deep topic in such a little amount of time?

Stiles was quiet and Lydia knew that she was the one who needed to say something. He had just laid all of his feelings on the table and even though Lydia had already known all of that, she could tell that Stiles was waiting for her to react. He looked down at his fidgeting hands and Lydia raked her brain for something to say but she couldn't come up with anything. She was still trying to get her feelings in check again and debating whether or not she should finally tell Stiles about her feelings.

It was the perfect opportunity and there were no doubts about how he felt about her. All she had to do was admit her feelings to him and they could live happily ever after. So what was stopping her? Lydia couldn't really grasp the source of her reluctance either and she grew frustrated with herself. It shouldn't be this hard for her to tell him about her feelings, but unfortunately it was.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" Stiles suddenly said. All of his confidence was gone and he looked more vulnerable than ever before. "I didn't mean to say all of that. I just didn't like how Gertrude was talking about young love, as if it was less meaningful just because we are still young! Because it isn't. It is just as important and real as falling in love at any other age and can last just as long and…" Stiles rambled.

"Stiles!" Lydia interrupted when she noticed he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable!" She added, looking straight into his eyes, hoping that he would understand what she couldn't say. His eyes widened for a few seconds before he let out a relieved sigh and smiled at her shyly.

"I'm glad!" he replied.

After finally eating their now cold food, Lydia and Stiles talked to some more relatives and Lydia revelled in the fact that Stiles seemed to grow more and more confident, touching her more deliberately as the day progressed. His hand hardly ever left the small of her back and if it did, it was only so that he could lace their fingers together.

But Stiles wasn't the only one who used the opportunity. Lydia was getting bolder too, leaning into his side when his arm was wrapped around her. They still hadn't talked to her aunt yet and Lydia was glad that they were already so good at pretending to be a couple when her aunt approached them later that evening.

"I have been waiting to meet you all evening, Stiles, but I was so busy with my daughter and everything!" Marcy said excitedly and Stiles smiled politely at her. Lydia could tell that Stiles was a little nervous and she gently squeezed his hand when she noticed.

"It's great to meet you in person." Stiles answered, unsure of what else he could say.

"Ok, so I want to know everything! How have you met, since when are you two a couple and why have I never heard of you before?" Marcy questioned and Lydia had to use all of her willpower not to roll her eyes.

Stiles took charge of the conversation and Lydia was grateful. She couldn't stand her aunt's curiosity, always sticking her nose in other people's business. Stiles told her about how Lydia had never noticed him and how they had been forced to spend time together because of their respective best friends becoming a couple and how Lydia's feelings had slowly but surely changed. Lydia couldn't believe how right he was. He was making up a story of how her feelings had changed and he didn't even know how right he was about most of it.

"Lydia, are you alright? You have been awfully quiet!" Her aunt noticed and Lydia faked a smile.

"I'm just a little tired. I'm going to freshen up, I'll be right back!" she said. Stiles was still holding on to her hand, reluctantly letting her go. Lydia made her way over to the bathroom and was glad to find it was empty. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to get her feelings in check. The way Stiles talked about them as a couple so effortlessly made her want to be his girlfriend for real but she didn't want to rush anything. She needed to think about it properly before jumping into a relationship with him and in order to do that, she needed to stomp down her feelings for now.

She took a deep breath before walking back outside. Stiles was by himself, waiting for her, and when he saw her, his face lit up and Lydia's barely stomped down feelings came back tenfold. She walked over to him and without saying a word, he took her hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor. Lydia followed willingly, embracing every opportunity that gave her an excuse to be close to Stiles.

"I don't want to talk to any more of your relatives right now and the dance floor seems to be the only escape!" Stiles explained, his head right next to hers to make sure she could hear him over the loud music. His close proximity made her shiver which she tried to suppress as best as she could. They danced to the music together, until a slow song came on and Lydia panicked a little. She liked being close to Stiles, but being in his arms and moving to the music would surely make it even harder not to give in to her feelings.

Stiles noticed her panic and, ever the gentleman, took her hand and tried to lead her back to their table. The disappointment he tried to hide was written all over his face and Lydia decided that she could at least do this for him in return for him coming to the wedding with her in the first place. So when he pulled her towards their table she stood her ground and pulled him back to her.

Surprise replaced the disappointment on his face, only to be replaced by a huge grin. They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them moving, until Stiles pulled her closer to him with their still intertwined fingers. Lydia moved closer to him and when Stiles let go of her hand she immediately missed the contact but changed her mind again once his hands wrapped her up and came to a rest on her back. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

They were both a little stiff at first, neither of them sure how to act. Stiles was sure that Lydia was only doing him a favour by allowing him to hold her and he didn't want to push his luck while Lydia was trying to keep herself together. They moved to the music slowly and the more time passed, the more relaxed they became. Stiles started playing with the curls that fell down Lydia's neck and the shivers he was creating in Lydia slowly made him realise what an effect he had on the girl.

Stiles grew bolder, trying to get her to shiver at his touches and Lydia soon realised what he was doing. He was testing her, trying to figure out if his theory was right. He had been paying close attention to Lydia's reactions to him the entire evening. When he had told Scott about the wedding, his best friend had reluctantly told him something he would never forget.

 _"_ _I haven't said anything until now, because Lydia is my friend, too, but I can't keep it to myself any longer." Scott had started and Stiles had listened intently to every word he way saying. "And I'm only telling you this now, because I think it is as much to your benefit as it is to Lydia's." Stiles grew more and more impatient, but he kept quiet._

 _"For a while now, I have noticed a change in the way Lydia feels about you… Every time you smile at her, her heart skips a beat and her heartrate speeds up whenever you're close to her. I can't tell if she is in love with you, but she definitely has some kind of feelings towards you and I think this wedding is the perfect opportunity for you to find out what kind of feelings they are!"_

Stiles had only been able to stammer and asked about a thousand times if Scott was sure about this. Scott assured him that he was certain and Stiles had had to promise him to not tell Lydia about this conversation. He had been trying to find out if Scott was right the entire day and while he had very little hope for it to be true in the beginning of the day, his hopes were now higher than ever.

Stiles loved having Lydia in his arms and he never wanted to let go of her again. He continued to run his hands through the ends of her curls and prayed to god that he wasn't taking it too far and make Lydia flee. But then she started combing through his hair with her fingers gently and Stiles felt his heart rate speed up dramatically.

He tried to calm himself down because he didn't want her to notice but it seemed as if it was too late anyway. He heard her chuckle lightly into his chest and pulled her hair playfully for laughing at him.

She moved away from him, only enough to be able to look up at him with mock outrage. Stiles only smiled at her innocently and he would have raised his arms in mock surrender if he could have gotten himself to let go of Lydia for even a second.

When one of Lydia's curls fell into her face, Lydia unwrapped one of her arms from Stiles' neck to brush it away but Stiles beat her to it. He gently brushed the strand back so it wasn't in front of her face anymore and Lydia was frozen in place, her hand resting on his chest now.

When she didn't flinch away, Stiles started tracing patterns onto her cheek and this time Lydia couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her whole body. Stiles was looking down at her, not meeting her eyes but his gaze following the path his fingertips made across Lydia's face.

Lydia hadn't moved at all since he had started touching her face and they had stopped moving to the music but neither of the two seemed to notice. Stiles' fingers moved from her hairline over her cheekbones and down her jaw, moving closer to her lips with each stroke. When he finally found the courage, he grazed her lips lightly and he felt her breath hitch.

His eyes finally met hers and Stiles was overwhelmed by all the emotions that she held in her eyes. He was surprised that Lydia let him touch her so deliberately and was intent on enjoying every second of it.

Stiles was encouraged by her involuntary reactions to him and brought his other hand up to cup her face. Both of her hands were resting on his chest now and he couldn't even remember how they had found themselves there.

Time seemed to have stopped when Stiles finally started leaning in. Anticipation was clearly showing in Lydia's features and Stiles couldn't believe that he was finally about to kiss Lydia. Their faces were still a few inches away when Lydia suddenly seemed to come to life and took a step back. Stiles dropped his hands from her face immediately, concern and worry written all over his face.

He had been debating whether or not he should lean in, fearing he would push her too far. He should have just enjoyed having her in his arms instead of going too far. But there was nothing he could do about it now except waiting for her to say something.

She took his hand and led him off the dance floor. Stiles was already preparing himself for an angry and confused rant from Lydia, telling him off for trying to kiss her and making it awkward between them. Lydia pulled him towards the double doors that lead outside. It was only logical that she didn't want to yell at him in front of her relatives, especially considering that they were pretending to be a couple.

The lawn in front of the restaurant was also filled with people and Lydia let out a frustrated noise, leading Stiles towards a lake at the far end of the lawn. He followed, bracing himself for what would surely be the most uncomfortable minutes of his life.

Lydia walked towards a big tree determinedly and walked around it so that they were shielded from the wedding guests, making sure that no one witnessed their argument.

Lydia pushed Stiles to stand with his back to the tree and took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"I'm sorry, Lydia! I shouldn't have..." Stiles started but was interrupted.

Lydia pushed him against the tree and pressed her lips to his. Stiles was surprised to say the least but after he had recovered from his shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Her hands were resting on either side of his face, holding him in place, even though Stiles didn't have any intention of moving away from her any time soon.

Stiles moved one of his hands into her hair, keeping her close with his other hand. Stiles couldn't believe that he was actually kissing her right now but he was the most surprised that she was the one who initiated the kiss. Sure, he would have kissed her first if she would have let him on the dance floor, but he wouldn't want their first kiss to be any other way than this.

Lydia was kissing him fervently and Stiles put all of his feelings into the kiss, just in case she wouldn't let him kiss her again. His hands were both raking through her hair now, but he quickly brought one of them back around her waist to pull her closer again and he heard a content sigh escape Lydia's lips.

She pulled away for a second, catching her breath, before placing one more intent and lingering kiss onto his lips and taking a small step back. Stiles' hands dropped to his sides and he couldn't help but stare disbelievingly at Lydia. Her cheeks were flushed and they seemed to grow even redder under Stiles' gaze.

"I've wanted to do that for quite some time now!" Lydia admitted quietly and Stiles felt his heart skip several beats.

"So... was that a one-time thing, or...?" Stiles asked, boldly brushing a strand of hair behind Lydia's ear.

"No," Lydia's lips turned up into a smile and she leaned forward to claim his lips again. He immediately reciprocated and held her tight, smiling against her lips.

"It was a two-time thing!" Lydia smirked and turned to walk away from him.

For a second Stiles was unsure if Lydia really wanted to leave it at that or if she was playing games with him. But then she smirked back at him over her shoulder and relief flooded him.

Without missing another beat he caught her hand just before she was out of reach and pulled her back to him.

"Or maybe three?" He asked grinning before kissing her again gently. "Or four? Or five? Six? Seven..." He mumbled between kisses and Lydia giggled, hoping the number they would stop at would be higher than either of them could count.

 **AN: Reviews and requests are very much appreciated :)**


	2. Truth or Dare

**AN: Thanks to those who sent in ideas for One Shots! I will try to write all of them, but it might take some time. Also, I have already finished some that I will post! I can't promise to update every week, but I will only update on Saturdays, so make sure to check back on Saturdays! :)**

 **And huge thanks to DreamingOfHalcyons for betaing this one :) You should check out her stories!**

 _ **Summary: The pack plays a game of truth or dare at a party and well, you can guess the rest ;)**_

(02) Truth or dare

The house was buzzing with high school students as Lydia tried to make her way through the crowd. Just like every year she was hosting a party to celebrate the beginning of summer after their last day of school. But this year, Lydia didn't really feel  
like having a party and it was entirely Stiles' fault.

Because of him, she couldn't even begin to enjoy her party as she was way too busy avoiding him. Avoiding the feelings that filled her every time she saw him and that she tried to stomp down as best as she could. But even though she didn't want to admit  
it she knew that it was getting harder and harder to ignore these feelings.

Since ignoring her feelings was infinitely more difficult whenever he was near her, she had established the rule of avoiding him as often as possible and making sure they were never alone together. Because at this point, Lydia really didn't know what  
she would do if they were ever to be alone and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

As much as she hated it, she couldn't deny being scared. Scared of her feelings for the boy, scared of his feelings for her and scared of the possibility of anyone finding out about those feelings. _Especially him._ She was trying her hardest not  
to let her feelings show and she sure as hell wouldn't act on them.

She had been thinking about her situation over and over again and the more she thought about it, the more certain she was; she wouldn't risk their friendship over her stupid and uncalled for feelings. Because of their roles in the pack they had been growing  
closer and closer over the past few months, figuring out all of the supernatural mysteries. She had soon noticed, that Stiles was way more than the nerdy, clumsy guy she had always taken him for. He had been exactly that in the beginning, unable to  
speak to her properly while carrying his feelings for her on his sleeves, but as they had started to spend more time together she had gotten to know him and had grown used to him and in the end she had actually enjoyed his company.

She couldn't really put her finger on the moment she had started to develop feelings for him, they had slowly, quietly crept up on her and she had only noticed them when it had been too late. Looking back, she remembered all of the moments Stiles had  
managed to tear down her walls little by little; like when he had told her that he knew she was smart or when they danced at prom. But the best thing about Stiles was that she always felt like herself around him. He knew almost everything about her  
and she never needed to pretend to be someone she wasn't. She never even had the urge to pretend, besides even if she did he would see right through her, he can read her like a book.

All of that was the reason why she was currently avoiding him, which wasn't exactly easy because Stiles seemed to have made it his mission to talk to her tonight. And she knew exactly why. He wanted to talk to her about the recent murders that had been  
happening in Beacon Hills but she really wasn't up for it right now. She knew they needed to figure it out soon, but right now she just wanted to be selfish and enjoy the night, without Stiles and without discussing the supernatural for once.

She spotted Scott and Allison in the kitchen and made her way over to them but just as she was about to enter the kitchen, she spotted Stiles standing next to Scott and abruptly turned around, hoping that none of her friends had noticed her. But she had  
no such luck.

"Lydia," She heard Allison call her and for a second she thought about pretending to not have heard her, but she knew Allison would just come after her if she did. So she plastered a smile on her face and turned around to Allison, actively avoiding Stiles'  
gaze on her.

"We were just about to play a game of truth or dare, and you are joining us!" Allison exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you serious? How old are we, thirteen?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows at her friends.

Without meaning to, she met Stiles gaze for a moment, noticing his smirk immediately and rolling her eyes at him. Of course he was enjoying this. It was just like him to be excited about a game that they were much too old for.

"Oh, come on Lydia! Loosen up a little!" Allison said, putting an arm around Lydia and squeezing her shoulder gently.

Scott shot her an apologetic and sympathetic look, shrugging his shoulders. When Lydia looked back at her best friend, seeing the glint in her eyes, she couldn't say no.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat and tried hard to ignore the grin she saw spreading across Stiles' face out of the corner of her eye.

Whenever they were in the same room she could feel his gaze on her. He used to look at her all the time before they started talking but it was different now. Now they knew each other and she was just as aware of his presence as he was of hers and there  
was nothing she could do about it.

It was as if she could physically feel his eyes on her and when she met his gaze she was certain that he could see exactly what she was thinking. He might not have any supernatural abilities but it had always been his power to figure out Lydia.

Allison squealed and disappeared after telling them that she was going to find some more people to play and to meet her in the smaller living room in ten minutes.

Lydia excused herself, wanting to get away from Stiles at least for ten minutes before she had to sit through a game of truth or dare with him. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and touch up her make-up that didn't need any touching up really, and  
Lydia knew she was stalling.

When she couldn't come up with any more excuses, she went into the living room. Stiles' head immediately looked up at her from where he was perched on the floor when she entered, like he could sense her presence.

She looked around the circle of people, not meeting Stiles' eyes. Apart from Allison, Scott and Stiles she was able to spot Isaac and Malia, and a few other people she recognized vaguely from school.

To her horror, she then noticed that the only available seat was next to Stiles and she was certain that she wouldn't survive sitting next to him for the duration of the game.

Even though she had never told Allison about her growing feelings for Stiles, she was certain Allison knew. And thankfully, she noticed Lydia's discomfort and told her to come sit with her, making two girls from their school scoot over to make room for  
Lydia.

"Ok, so what are we playing exactly?" Asked Lisa, the girl who was sitting next to Lydia.

"Right, these are the rules: we play a mix of truth or dare and spin the bottle. So basically you spin the bottle and the person that it lands on has to choose truth or dare. When that round is finished, that person spins the bottle and so on." Allison  
explained, looking like a little kid that was waiting in line to meet Santa Claus.

"And if you choose truth you have to take a shot," Scott said grinning. "To make this a little more interesting." He added, wriggling his eyebrows at the others.

"Ok, great! I'll start!" Allison took the empty beer bottle from Scott, placed it in the middle of their circle.

Lydia was hoping that she could get through this evening without the bottle landing on her once. She knew that it probably wouldn't work out that way but she could dream, right? She tried to focus on anything that wasn't Stiles, looking around the circle  
of people. But then her attention was caught when she heard the two girls next to her whispering Stiles' name.

She listened in on their conversation subtly, desperately trying to make out words from their conversation. She really wanted to know what they had to whisper about that was concerning Stiles.

"…cute…never noticed him before… actually kind of hot!..." Lydia missed a few words but she definitely got the gist of it. Those girls were checking out Stiles and as far as she had understood they seemed to like what they saw. She couldn't believe it.  
She tried to tune out their continued whispers but it was proving to be easier said, or thought for that matter, than done.

The two girls continued to check Stiles out and made comments about his muscles, his arms, his eyes, his fingers and basically every other part that was attached to Stiles. And sure, she too had noticed all of these things about Stiles before, but who  
did they think they were that they could talk about him as if he was a piece of meat? Lydia got a little too jealous for someone she was trying not to like and tuned out of their conversation completely, turning her focus back to Allison who was now  
giving the bottle a spin.

When the bottle stopped on Scott, Allison turned around to look at him with excitement in her eyes and Scott grinned back at her.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare, of course." Scott answered at once.

"Ok, before I say this, please keep in mind that you love me," Allison started with a huge grin on her face and Scott leaned over and kissed her.

"Spill." He encouraged.

"I dare you to let Lydia do your make-up and keep it on for the rest of the night." Allison rushed out and waited for Scott's reaction. He burst out laughing along with the others and Allison relaxed.

"Ok, let's do it!" he said, and Lydia got to work. All the girls got out the make-up they had with them and Lydia decided to give Scott 'smokey eyes' and red lipstick. The others chatted while Lydia was working on Scott's beauty transformation and Lydia  
had a hard time concentrating because she could feel Stiles' eyes practically analysing her from across the room.

When she had first felt him looking she had turned to look back at him but she had soon noticed that it had been a mistake and made it her mission not to look at him again, at least until she had finished the make-up.

Lydia had been shielding Scott from the others and when she was finished everyone made a drum roll will their hands and she revealed her masterpiece. Everyone erupted into laughter and Lydia got back to her seat next to Allison. Everyone was looking at  
Scott and making stupid jokes, but one pair of eyes were locked on her and Lydia felt self-conscious. She decided to face her "problem" head on and returned Stiles' look with raised eyebrows.

He just nodded approvingly in Scott's direction and gave her a smile before he turned away to look at Scott and the others again and Lydia's stomach fluttered. After examining Lydia's work from up close, everyone else returned back to their places and  
Scott spun the bottle which landed on Lisa, the girl sitting next to Lydia.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment that the bottle hadn't landed on one of his friends.

"Truth." Lisa answered and Scott's disappointment grew. He had so many great ideas for embarrassing and hilarious dares, but of course Lisa had to choose truth. He had no clue what he was going to ask this girl that he hardly knew anything about and he  
searched his brain for a good question.

"Have you ever done anything illegal?" He asked, knowing how dull his question was but it was the best question he could come up with in that moment.

Lisa looked over at her friend Ashley briefly, obviously unsure if she should tell a certain story or not. Ashley tried to hold back a laugh and nodded her head encouragingly and Lisa sighed in defeat. She took the shot Allison was handing her, downed  
it and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so it was about a year ago, after I had just broken up with my boyfriend. He was really mad at me for dumping him and one day, when I was at the mall by myself, I was trying on some way too expensive dresses to get my mind off of it. I took my  
clothes off, put on the dress and went out of the dressing room to look at myself in the floor length mirror. When I got back to my dressing room all my clothes were gone and there was a message in its place saying "payback's a bitch". I was furious  
but I had nowhere to go and I couldn't call anyone either because he had also taken my phone. So I… left the store in the dress I had tried on… without paying. I obviously got caught and my mum had to pick me up at the police station and yeah… That  
was that!" Lisa explained, obviously embarrassed that she had actually told that story.

Lisa's eyes kept darting to Stiles to gauge his reaction and Lydia was disliking this girl more and more. It was obvious by now that she had definitely taken an interest in Stiles and when Lydia looked over at the boy she saw that he was completely oblivious  
to it. He just smiled at Lisa when he noticed that she was looking at him and Lisa blushed a bright red.

Stiles had always been oblivious to the way girls were looking at him. Lydia on the other hand _always_ noticed when a girl was checking him out or flirting with him. He probably never noticed because no girl had ever shown any interest in Stiles  
before he had hit puberty, but since then he caught a lot of girl's eyes. Lydia supposed she was lucky that he didn't seem to notice any of them because that way he was still single. Not that she wanted to do anything to change his relationship status  
herself…

"Right, let's see who's up next," Lisa said, quickly changing the topic.

The bottle landed on Stiles and Lydia rolled her eyes inwardly. Before Lisa could even ask, Stiles said "dare" and grinned at the girl, making her blush and this time Lydia really did roll her eyes. Of course Lisa had to be the one to get to choose Stiles'  
dare. She was probably going to say something like "I dare you to kiss me" or something equally subtle and Lydia felt her stomach drop just thinking about Stiles kissing that other girl. Or any other girl, really.

Lisa seemed to be thinking about a suitable dare and started whispering with her friend Ashley. Lydia was intent on catching every line she could from their hushed conversation, when she suddenly felt Stiles' eyes on her. She returned his gaze and the  
corners of her mouth tucked up into a smile when he shrugged his shoulders in a helpless manner. She knew that he wasn't embarrassed that easily but she noticed his fidgeting hands. He was nervous.

She gave him an encouraging nod and before Stiles could react, Lisa had seemingly decided on a dare.

"I dare you to choose three people who have to take off their shirts for five minutes." Lisa said chuckling.

Stiles looked around the circle of people and Lydia did the same. She was wondering why Lisa hadn't just told Stiles to take off his shirt, because that was obviously what she was wanting to achieve with this, so why leave him a choice? Besides Lydia  
wouldn't mind seeing what was underneath _that._

She quickly noticed that there were only three guys playing the game and everyone knew that Stiles wouldn't ask a girl to take off their shirt, so there was really only one possible outcome: Scott, Isaac and Stiles would be the ones without shirts for  
the next five minutes. Stiles seemed to realise that too and he looked apologetically at Isaac and Scott.

"Sorry guys, but you know I can't ask the girls to take off their shirts… so off with your shirts, please!" He instructed while taking off his own shirt.

Lydia tried hard not to stare at Stiles' bare chest, but it was proving to be insanely difficult. Even though Isaac and Scott were much more trained and both had amazing six packs, Lydia's eyes were glued to Stiles. It wasn't that he wasn't well built,  
too, but he was a different kind of fit. Lydia tried to glue her eyes to the bottle that was currently spinning to choose the next player in order to keep her eyes off of Stiles.

It landed on Isaac and Stiles knew immediately what he was going to make Isaac do.

"Please say dare!" Stiles begged and Isaac rubbed his hands over his chin, pretending to think about it.

"Well, this actually makes me think about taking truth just to annoy you," He answered and Stiles pouted. "But I'm not that boring, so dare!" He added, looking apologetically at Lisa when he noticed what he had just said, and she smiled at him tightly,  
obviously not happy about his statement.

"I dare you to swap your clothes with Malia for the rest of the night," A cheeky grin curling on Stiles' face, making him even more attractive without his shirt on.

Malia glared at him, obviously not happy that she had to be part of this dare. Isaac looked at Malia and then glared at Stiles too, when he had completely taken in Malia's outfit. She was wearing a light pink dress with flowers imprinted on it. It wasn't  
Malia's usual style but Allison and Lydia had tried to convince her to wear this just for tonight and even though she can't remember why, she had agreed.

Stiles was finding this whole situation hilarious and slapped his knees over and over again, laughing loudly. He didn't seem to care about the death glares Malia and especially Isaac were shooting him in that moment.

When the two realised that Stiles wouldn't change his mind, they both walked out to get changed and returned a few minutes later. Malia came in first, wearing Isaac's plain white shirt, that had been quite tight on Isaac's chest but was now hanging from  
Malia's small frame. Combined with Isaac's simple jeans, Malia's outfit didn't seem too out of place, except for being a little boyish and oversized.

But all eyes left her when Isaac came walking in behind her. The dress was hugging his chest tightly, showing of his six pack, and his legs were almost completely bare. The height difference between Malia and Isaac made the dress even shorter for Isaac  
than it had already been for Malia. Lucky for Isaac, Malia had much smaller feet than him so that they couldn't swap their shoes. But Isaac's worn out sneakers in combination with the pink floral dress only added to the comical outfit.

Everyone started laughing while Isaac trotted back to his seat, having trouble finding a suitable way to sit without showing his boxers to everyone.

"How do you girls even do that?" he complained, shuffling around until he took a pillow from the sofa behind him and placed it on his lap.

"I'm going to use the bathroom really quick. I want to see if my make-up looks half as ridiculous as Isaac's outfit." Scott said before getting up to leave the room.

"Maybe Isaac wants to come with you. Don't girls only ever go to the toilet together?" Stiles couldn't help but joke.

"Ha ha, very funny." Scott deadpanned before leaving the room.

When Scott returned it was Isaac's turn to spin the bottle and much to his amusement and Stiles' horror it landed on Stiles.

"Oh shit!" Stiles murmured quietly when everyone else started chuckling.

"Hmm... let's see..." Isaac said, pretending to be thinking about this hard. "Oh I got one! Since we all know about your feelings..."

"Isaac!" Scott said menacingly, trying to get him to change the direction everyone knew he was going.

"Relax! So, since we all know about your feelings, let's see how lucky you are! I dare you to spin the bottle and kiss the person it lands on!" Isaac finished and Stiles let out a relieved sigh.

Allison looked at Lydia sympathetically and Lydia wasn't sure what she was feeling. Had Isaac been talking about her or had he been talking about someone else she didn't know about? She couldn't even decide if she wanted the bottle to land on her or not.

Well the last one was definitely a no. Even though she wasn't at all opposed to the idea of kissing him she definitely didn't want to do it in front of her friends. And she was still set in her decision not to act on her feelings in order to protect their  
friendship and she was sure a kiss wouldn't exactly help.

Stiles took the bottle and looked at Lydia for a brief second before he gave the bottle a good push. The bottle spun and spun and for Lydia it felt like an eternity, like the bottle was taunting her.

She didn't care who Stiles had to kiss, as long as it wasn't Malia (who she was sure had a crush on him) or one of those two girls next to her. Well, and Allison wouldn't like it, so that was that. She was basically praying that the bottle would land  
on a boy...

For a second she was sure it was going to stop on Scott but it kept moving, pointing at Allison who shot a horrified look at Scott, before the bottle finally stopped on Lydia.

She stared at the bottle, not daring to look at Stiles and for a moment everyone was quiet. But then Isaac let out a loud laugh and started slapping his knees, completely exaggerating.

There was some kind of tension in the room now, everyone uncomfortable with Isaac's outburst and the general situation. Lisa and Ashley started whispering and Lydia knew without actually hearing anything that they were surely cursing her right now. But  
in that moment she couldn't have cared less.

When Lydia finally looked up at Stiles, his eyes were already on her, his gaze soft and intent.

"Sorry." he mouthed sincerely when only she was looking at him and Lydia felt the butterflies in her stomach waking up. She suppressed them as best as she could but in that moment, with the prospect of kissing him for the very first time, Lydia was powerless  
against them.

Lydia tore her gaze away from him, glaring at Isaac who was still laughing his head off. When their eyes met, he stopped immediately and even looked a little scared. _Good_. When Lydia looked at Stiles again, he had already moved into the middle  
of the circle and pushed the bottle out of the way to make room.

Lydia followed his lead and joined him, trying not to think about all of their friends watching them. Stiles' eyes were a mixture of worry and anticipation and she could see how hard he tried not to let his feelings for her show.

"Are you okay with this?" Stiles asked so quietly that only Lydia could hear him.

She couldn't get any words out so she just nodded slightly. Her mouth gone dry, for once she was speechless.

"Are you sure? We don't have to, I mean, I can say I'm the one who caved, I'll take the blame." Stiles added and the fact that he left her a choice made her even more sure of her decision.

She was going to let him kiss her, just this once, and then she was going to forget about her feelings for him and go back to seeing him as a friend. This way, she would finally get to know what it felt like to kiss him without actually risking anything.  
She should probably thank Isaac for this, which she obviously wasn't doing.

"Stiles, it's ok." She whispered.

"What are you waiting for? Just kiss her already!" Isaac called impatiently, earning himself a death glare from Allison.

Lydia hadn't even really heard Isaac's comment; she was completely engrossed in the moment. Stiles' gaze flickered to her lips for a second before looking back into her eyes as if he was asking her for permission again.

Lydia nodded again almost unnoticeably. They were sitting opposite each other, their knees touching and just that little point of contact was enough to send shivers through Lydia's body.

The anticipation was almost killing her and she was just about to take matters into her own hands when Stiles started to lean towards her. Lydia closed her eyes when their lips were almost touching, waiting for the sensations that she was sure were going  
to flow through her body any second now.

And then, when his lips met hers gently and slowly, she could sense all of his feelings for her in that one, simple touch. She felt herself lean into him further without meaning to and she was just about to deepen the kiss, when Stiles pulled away.

Lydia was overwhelmed with emotions. Never had she felt like this before, especially not after a sweet and innocent kiss like the one they had just shared. All of the feelings she had tried (and mostly failed) to stomp down had made their way up again  
and filled her body with so much emotion that she couldn't open her eyes right away.

When she did open them after a few moments, Stiles' eyes were just as wide as hers. His mouth hung open and Lydia could only stare at his lips. She could still feel his touch and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

Stiles' eyes were filled with want. He wasn't even trying to hide his feelings for her anymore and Lydia melted under his gaze. He looked as if he was about to say something but before he could get a word out he was once again interrupted by Isaac.

"Seriously? You call _that_ a kiss?" He mocked. "Give her a real kiss, Stiles!"

Lydia could hear a few approving murmurs but her gaze was still set on Stiles. She watched as he turned his head to glare at Isaac before he looked back into her eyes. Lydia was hoping that he would kiss her again but she was also scared. Those feelings  
that Stiles had evoked in her had come from a simple and innocent kiss and Lydia was scared of what a real kiss would do to her.

She already knew that her initial plan was never going to work. There was no way she would be able to see him as only a friend now that she knew what it felt like to kiss him. She was letting him make the decision and waited impatiently for him to do  
something.

Stiles sighed and leaned back a little, letting his gaze drop to the floor. Lydia felt disappointment flooding her but then she saw something change in his demeanour. He looked back up at her and she could still see all of his emotion in them but now  
there was also determination.

He brought his hand up, slowly tracing circles onto her cheek and Lydia leaned into his touch immediately. He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and then both of his hands were cradling her face gently. She knew that she should have been embarrassed  
that this was happening in front of all these people, but in that moment it was as if they were alone. She couldn't see or hear anything apart from Stiles and his ragged breathing.

She felt her cheeks flush under his feather light touches and Stiles smiled when he saw her blush. She would have done anything to know what he was thinking in that moment. Even though he had probably waited for this moment to happen for so much longer  
than she had, he seemed to be utterly relaxed.

Stiles, who was usually fidgeting with his hands constantly, seemed completely at ease, all the while Lydia was internally freaking out. She wanted to kiss him again so badly and she had never been this nervous in her life. The effect he had on her scared  
her but she ignored all of her doubts and fears in that moment and focused on the boy in front of her, whose hands were still caressing her cheeks.

Lydia leaned into his touches and brought her hands up to his chest. His thumb started moving closer and closer to her lips until he brushed them lightly and Lydia couldn't wait any longer.

"Stiles." She breathed out quietly and that's when Stiles brought his lips back to hers. Lydia's stomach erupted with butterflies once more, and when Stiles moved one of his hands from her cheek and into her hair she deepened the kiss and he immediately  
reciprocated. Lydia's head was void of any thought other than Stiles and the way he made her feel.

Even though she had deepened the kiss, Stiles made sure that it stayed slow and he poured all of his feelings into their kiss. A content sigh escaped Lydia and she felt Stiles smile against her lips. She felt him pull away and when she opened her eyes,  
he was grinning at her and his eyes were sparkling.

She couldn't help but smile back at him shyly but she was also a little confused as to why he kept pulling away from her. Had he had enough of kissing her already? Or hadn't he enjoyed it? Lydia shook her head at herself internally, scolding herself for  
being so insecure. The boy who everyone knew was in love with her since forever had kissed her twice and was currently grinning at her like he had just won the lottery and she was having doubts about his feelings for her? Seriously?

Since he had already kissed her twice, Lydia decided that is was her turn to act now. She wasn't ready to stop kissing him and even though he had pulled away first from both of their kisses, Lydia decided to be bold and follow her heart for once.

Her hands that were still resting on his chest fisted into his shirt and she pulled him back to her and he immediately obliged. This time she was in control of the kiss and moved her lips across his with fervour, hoping that he would get the message and  
not pull away again. When she was sure that he wouldn't pull away this time, Lydia moved her hands from his shirt up into his hair and around his neck. Because even though they were kneeling, their height difference was still noticeable and Lydia  
needed something to pull herself up towards him. Noticing her struggles, Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist, supporting her weight and making it more comfortable for her.

Stiles had obviously learned his lesson and this time, it was Lydia who pulled away when it suddenly dawned on her that they were surrounded by a lot of people. She mentally prepared herself for shocked expressions and smirks from their friends. She opened  
her eyes slowly, trying to get her feelings in check and after sharing a shy look with Stiles she looked around to Allison.

Much to her surprise, Allison wasn't where she had last seen her and neither were any of their other friends. Lydia looked at Stiles with wide eyes and he chuckled at her disbelieving expression.

"When did they leave? And why?" Lydia asked, inwardly rolling her eyes at herself. She really couldn't come up with anything better to say after their kiss?

"Seems as if they wanted to give us some privacy." Stiles answered.

Lydia blushed at his comment and looked down at her fidgeting hands. She knew that he probably wanted to talk about what had just happened, but she didn't know what to say.

"So… that was-" Stiles started but failed to finish his sentence. "What was that exactly?" he asked, changing directions midsentence.

"That was a kiss," Lydia replied shyly in lack of anything better to say.

"To be fair, it was three kisses… Just saying." Stiles was trying to lighten the mood and he smiled when his comment made her giggle. He just looked at her then and Lydia felt herself blush once more. Lydia couldn't remember a time where she had blushed  
this much or giggled for that matter, but she liked this side of her that only Stiles could bring out.

"So, I guess you want to talk about this, right?" She asked when she couldn't take the way he was looking at her any longer. His emotions were in plain sight and Lydia tried her hardest not to melt under his gaze.

"To be honest, I only have one question," Stiles answered. He got up, held his hand out to help Lydia get up and with their hands still intertwined he led her to sit on the couch.

"What is it?" Lydia asked, a little worried about what his next words would be. She could very well imagine what his question might be and she was sure she would have asked the exact same thing. It was only natural that he wanted to know how she felt  
and if the kiss really meant something. He could probably already tell that she had feelings for him, given the way she had practically forced him to kiss her the third time. But she could understand that he needed to hear it from her to actually  
believe it.

"Can we _please_ do that again?" Stiles asked, throwing Lydia off guard completely. She had expected a lot of different questions but this wasn't one of them. Lydia needed some time to collect herself and to find an answer to his question, all the  
while Stiles was doing his best to make her melt under his gaze.

"Yes." Lydia simply answered and was rewarded with a huge smile.

"As in… right now?" He asked hopeful while tenderly brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "And again after that?" He added smirking.

"Yes! And again and again and again and a…" Lydia said before she was cut off by Stiles' lips.

 **Please review :)**


	3. Trapped

**AN: Here is the next One Shot! I would love to hear what you think! Also I just had this idea for a new fic that I'm writing at the moment, so I don't know how often I will update this, even though I still have a few that are finished and that I will definitely upload over time! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Summary: Allison and Scott are sick of listening to Lydia and Stiles complain about each other and come up with a way to get them to finally talk to each other...**

(03) Trapped

"We have to do something! I can't take it anymore!" Allison complained when she slumped down next to Scott in the mess hall. She placed her head on Scott's shoulder and sighed, completely exhausted.

"Lydia?" Scott asked caringly and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You have no idea! It's getting worse every day! I mean, the kiss happened almost two weeks ago. I thought that Stiles and Lydia would be back to normal by now. But they are still avoiding each other like the plague and I am the one who has to listen to Lydia rant about how it was all his fault because of his stupid panic attack and…" Allison rambled.

"Allison," Scott interrupted gently. "I know! Stiles is exactly the same. All we ever talk about anymore is Lydia and the fact that she is not talking to him."

"I just can't take it anymore. If I have to listen to Lydia complain about Stiles one more minute, I think I might have to put my bow and arrow to use…" Allison joked half-heartedly.

Scott chuckled lightly and put his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him.

"Seems like we have to come up with a plan", Scott whispered just as Lydia and Stiles were approaching their table and Scott and Allison mentally prepared themselves for another awkward lunch.

Lydia couldn't believe that it was finally the weekend. The days had seemed endless during the last week and when Allison had suggested to spend a girls-weekend in Lydia's grandparents' lake house, Lydia had agreed instantly. And now it was finally time to go.

It was early Saturday morning and Lydia had already packed her bag and was currently waiting on Allison who had promised to pick her up ten minutes ago.

"Sorry, I got held up", Allison apologised when she pulled up at Lydia's house fifteen minutes late.

"It's alright. But I can't wait to get away from here so let's just go", Lydia answered.

The two-hour drive to the lake house passed rather quickly and Lydia had only complained about Stiles twice during that time. They took out their bags and Lydia unlocked the front door.

"I know it's still early in the morning, but I'm going to go for a swim now!" Lydia announced and Allison nodded absentmindedly. "Are you coming?" Lydia asked when Allison didn't say anything.

"No, I didn't bring my bikini", Allison explained absentmindedly and Lydia rolled her eyes in annoyance. Was she serious? They were going to spend the weekend at the lake and Allison didn't bring anything to swim in? Lydia had reminded Allison repeatedly to bring her swimsuit but apparently she hadn't listened.

Allison didn't even notice Lydia's annoyance because she was too engrossed in her phone, frantically typing message after message. Lydia rolled her eyes and decided to just go for a swim by herself. She walked through the living room and past Allison who was lounging on the sofa and got changed in the adjoining bathroom.

When she got back into the living room that also encompassed a kitchen niche, Allison was still in the same position as before. Lydia walked passed the door that led to a corridor with all the different bedrooms and bathrooms and out the front door, heading straight to the lake and jumping in the second she got close enough.

She needed to clear her head. Ever since she had kissed Stiles to stop his panic attack she couldn't seem to think straight. No matter what she tried to do, Stiles always seemed to find his way into her thoughts and distracted her and Lydia was frustrated. She had never had problems concentrating on school before, but that boy and the memory of their kiss proved to be a real problem for her concentration.

She hadn't planned on kissing him but she really couldn't think of anything else to stop his panic attack and she had been scared for him. And when he hadn't been able to slow his breathing and had looked at her with panicked eyes she was willing to do anything it took to get him to calm down. And so she had kissed him.

And she definitely hadn't been prepared for all of the emotion that had flooded her then. She had obviously noticed that the relationship between her and Stiles had changed in the past few month, but she would have never thought that she had developed actual feelings for him.

When she had pulled back she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from his, mirroring his wide eyes and gaping mouth. She had talked to him on autopilot, not even fully remembering their conversation because she had been too overwhelmed by her emotions to comprehend what had just happened.

Since then, the kiss replayed in her head constantly and she tried hard to sort through her feelings, but she had a hard time understanding and accepting them. She definitely didn't want to talk to Stiles about any of this and so she had been avoiding him. She knew it wasn't fair to him, especially since she had been the one who kissed him, but she couldn't help it.

She had no clue what she was supposed to say to him considering that she didn't know what she wanted. Did she want a relationship with him or stay friends? Would she even be able to just see Stiles as a friend after knowing how it felt to kiss him?

She had initially gone for a swim to let the cold water wash away all of her confused feelings and thoughts, but being alone in the lake proved to do exactly the opposite. Her thoughts were completely consumed by Stiles and so she decided to walk back inside and maybe watch a horror movie with Allison to get all of those romantic feelings out of her head.

She went into the bathroom to change back into her clothes and when she got back into the living room, she started looking for Allison. She wasn't on the sofa anymore and when Lydia called for her, she didn't get an answer. She was just about to walk into the corridor to check the bedrooms when suddenly Stiles came in through the front door.

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped when she had finally found her voice again. She couldn't believe this. It was supposed to be a girls-weekend to forget all about Stiles and now he was standing right in front her?

"Nice to see you too!" Stiles answered and walked past her. "I thought you said Scott and I could use the lake house for the weekend?" he added when he noticed that Lydia wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"What?" Lydia exclaimed angrily. "I never said that! Allison and I were supposed to spend a girls-weekend here!"

"But Scott said…", Stiles started, looking confused.

But before he could finish his thought, they suddenly heard a door close and a key turned in the lock. When they had comprehended that someone had just locked the door that separated the living room and kitchen from the corridor with the bedrooms, they heard the lock in the front door turn as well.

"Shit!" Stiles exclaimed when he noticed what was going on. He rushed to try to open the front door while Lydia tried the only other door that led out of the living room but neither of the two was able to open the door. Stiles heard giggles coming from outside the front door.

"Scott! Unlock this freaking door right now!" Stiles shouted through the door and Lydia came to join him.

"Nope", was Scott's simple answer.

"Open this damn door! What are you doing?" Lydia shouted.

"I'm really sorry Lydia, but I can't listen to you complaining about Stiles anymore! You guys need to talk about what happened and since you are too stubborn, we won't let you out until you have talked." Allison explained when she had joined Scott outside.

Lydia looked over at Stiles who was looking at the ground either in embarrassment or defeat, she couldn't tell. There was no way that Allison and Scott would change their mind about this clearly well thought out plan so Lydia just let out a frustrated _ugh_.

"Call us when you talked about it and then we will let you out!" Scott added, and then retreating footsteps could be heard.

Silence enveloped the two of them and Lydia started boiling inside. Allison couldn't be serious about this! She was supposed to be her best friend and now she was forcing her to talk to the one person she couldn't handle seeing right now? And what the hell did she mean she couldn't take anymore of her complaints about Stiles? She hardly ever talked about him because she had been AVOIDING him. So she had certainly not been complaining about him... or had she?

"I can't believe they just left us here!" Lydia exclaimed angrily when she couldn't take the silence anymore. Stiles had walked over to the couch and was sitting on the edge of the sofa, not looking comfortable at all, but he stayed silent.

"I mean come on, seriously? It's none of their business if we talk or if we don't so why are they even getting involved? We're old enough to be able to figure this out on our own, we don't need them to _help_ us or whatever they think they are doing! If we wanted to talk we would just do it, we don't need them to get involved!" Lydia rambled. "Right?" she added to get Stiles to say something too.

He stayed silent for a little while longer and Lydia was just about to let out a frustrated noise at his silence. But then he looked up at her almost shyly and he seemed to debating what to say.

"To be honest, I do want to talk..." Stiles said quietly and Lydia could only gape at him. Ever since the kiss, Lydia had been sure that Stiles had been steering clear of her just as much as she had of him.

"But you have avoided me just as much as I have been avoiding you since ... you know…"

"you kissed me! You can say it Lydia, it's not a forbidden word or something!" Stiles said, knowing and hating how snappy he sounded but he just couldn't help it. He was so frustrated. "And how could you even tell if I was avoiding you when you were never even anywhere NEAR where I was!"

Lydia was still gaping at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He hardly ever talked to her in this snappy kind of way and she could tell that he was completely frustrated. The only other times he used that voice was when he was trying to convince her to stay save and not run head first into the danger.

The way he was looking at her, desperately trying to get her to talk to him about the kiss, melted her heart a little. But what did he expect her to say? She wasn't ready to tell him about her feelings because she still hadn't figured them entirely out herself.

But what scared her the most about all of that, were his feelings for her. He claimed he was in love with her since he was eight! That was more than half his life. How would she ever be able to live up to his expectations and the version of her he created in his mind? What if his feelings would change after she had opened up to him? She didn't think she would be able to cope with it. It was just so much easier and safer to stomp her feelings down and shut him out...

"Lydia... can you please say something?" Stiles suddenly asked and Lydia snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you want me to say Stiles?" Lydia snapped, putting her defences up to keep all of these feelings out.

"Goddamn it Lydia! Just tell me what you think! What you feel! Anything!" Stiles said, his voice getting louder now.

"You want to know how I feel? I feel frustrated! I'm frustrated that your stupid panic attack made me kiss you! I'm frustrated that this stupid kiss messed up our friendship and frustrated that we are locked in here now!" Lydia shouted and Stiles looked at her with a little shock in his eyes.

Lydia was quiet for a moment before her next words slipped out of her mouth on their own accord.

"And… I miss you..." she added and Stiles' eyes softened.

"I miss you too", he replied and patted the spot next to him on the sofa.

Lydia walked over to him slowly and sat down next to him, careful not to let their bodies touch. She hadn't meant to tell him that she missed him but now she was kind of glad that she had said it. The look in Stiles' eyes when he had said that he missed her too was so worth it.

They were silent again and the tension, that had been momentarily erased, returned.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Stiles asked carefully, trying to get the conversation going again.

"I... It's just... I don't know", Lydia stammered. She knew exactly why she had been steering clear of him but she certainly wasn't telling him about her feelings for him. She had tried to make up an excuse but nothing had come to mind.

Stiles sighed, sounding tired and exasperated and he put his head in his hands in defeat. Lydia looked down at her hands, trying not to look at Stiles to make sure she wouldn't throw her arms around him to comfort him.

"Ok look," Stiles suddenly said. Lydia saw the new found determination in his eyes when he got up from the sofa and knelt down in front of her. His hands were resting on her knees and Lydia felt shivers run through her body. She didn't have any other choice than to look at Stiles and the determination she saw in his eyes scared her.

"We both know what the real problem is, don't we?" Stiles asked and Lydia just gaped at him so Stiles continued.

"I'm sorry that my feelings for you are making you uncomfortable. But the kiss doesn't have to change anything ok? I know you only kissed me because of my panic attack and I don't expect anything from you! Well, other than that you stop avoiding me", he finished with a lopsided smile.

Lydia didn't know what to say and she felt her eyes fill up with tears. She had been treating Stiles so badly ever since their kiss and here he was, trying to fix their friendship. She knew that he didn't expect anything from her but he was so wrong about how she was feeling.

His feelings weren't making her uncomfortable. Maybe scared, but not uncomfortable. And looking back, she wasn't so sure anymore that her only reason for kissing him had been his panic attack. She could have very well just told him to hold his breath or press her hand over his mouth. But she had chosen to press her lips to his and the kiss had lasted way longer than the amount of time it had taken to stop the panic attack.

She felt horrible for not talking to him about it and staying away from him had proven to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. And she had fought against werewolves before, for Christ's sake!

"Lydia, please say something!" Stiles almost begged and Lydia was transported back to the present. He was looking at her in the exact same way he had looked at her after their kiss, only without the surprise. All of his feelings were in plain sight and Lydia's stomach erupted in butterflies. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to him but she also didn't want to tell him about her feelings.

Stiles could probably see the inner conflict she was having.

"Just tell me what you are thinking", he encouraged. "And please stop crying", he added and his voice almost broke.

Lydia hadn't even noticed that she had started to cry but silent tears were making their way down her cheeks. Stiles lifted his hands slowly before changing his mind and placing them back on her knees. But then he brought them up to her face and gently wiped away her tears.

He was staring into her eyes intently, trying to gauge her reaction and when Lydia saw the emotions reflecting back to her and felt his soft and careful touches on her cheeks, she just couldn't stop herself.

She started to lean forward and for a brief second she saw the confusion in Stiles' eyes. But then she closed her eyes and let her butterflies take over her stomach. Stiles' hands were still resting on her cheeks and when their lips were about to meet, she felt Stiles' grip tighten as he pulled her towards him the rest of the way.

As soon as their lips touched, Lydia forgot all about her doubts and fears and took charge of the kiss. She had thought that she knew what it felt like to kiss Stiles, but this kiss was completely different. In the locker room Stiles had been too surprised to actually move his lips or his hands. And even though this time he had been a little surprised too, he had recovered much quicker and even met her half way.

Lydia moved her lips over his fervently, not only wanting but needing to kiss him. But Stiles had a different plan for the kiss. He let her deepen the kiss but after a while he slowed her down again, intent on showing her exactly how he felt about her.

His hands had moved from her cheeks into her hair and onto the small of her back, gently pulling her down from the sofa so that she was kneeling now, too. He held her as close as he could and Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself up towards him.

Stiles was the first to pull back and for a second they just stared at each other and Lydia was having a Deja-vu back to the kiss in the locker room but this time neither of them said anything.

Lydia wanted to kiss him again. For one because that would have erased the silence that was enveloping them and secondly because kissing Stiles was her new favourite thing to do.

They were still kneeling across from each other, only a few inches of air separating them. Stiles' eyes kept flickering from her eyes to her lips and back up again and she knew that he was having just as much trouble to keep his distance as she was. Stiles took a deep breath before he started to speak.

"I know I said the kiss doesn't have to change anything between us... but this...", he said, his voice dazed. "I can't just forget that Lydia." he admitted and Lydia nodded, trying to tell him that she couldn't just forget it either.

"I need you to talk to me. Please", he tried again when she didn't say a word. Lydia had been kind of quiet ever since they had been trapped by their so called friends, but right now she was speechless. She had no idea how she was going to explain what had just happened. There had been no reason to kiss him other than the simple fact that she had wanted to. But she couldn't tell him that! Or could she?

"I don't know what to say…", Lydia said truthfully.

"How about the truth? I promise you that there is nothing that you can say right now that would make me end our friendship or whatever it is you're scared off", Stiles said. He always knew exactly what he needed to say to get Lydia to open up to him and Lydia felt her resolve crumble.

"When I kissed you… I…", Lydia started but she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She was still scared of admitting her feelings to Stiles. She wasn't afraid of being rejected, not right now at least. But she was scared of the way he made her feel and of the possibility that he could just fall out of love with her once he got to know her fully.

That's what had happened with Jackson. They had been in love once, but then he got bored with her and they had slowly drifted apart. He had started to ignore her and they spent less and less time together, until she had to beg him to even look at her for a second.

But when those thoughts crossed her mind while she was looking into Stiles' hopeful and sincere eyes, she finally understood a very important thing: Stiles was not Jackson. They weren't even remotely alike and Jackson had never looked at her the way Stiles was looking at her right now.

Stiles was waiting patiently for her to finish her sentence, never taking his eyes off of her but giving her the space she needed. And that's what gave her the courage to continue talking.

"I like you…" Lydia said quietly. She knew that it sounded lame but she didn't want to use the other l-word just yet and she was hoping that Stiles would still get the message.

"You like me?" Stiles asked, smirking at her choice of words.

"Yes, I do", she replied with a smile.

"As a friend…?" he asked, trying to get her to open up.

"No", she said, smiling at him shyly.

"No?"

"No!" Lydia clarified. "Ever since I kissed you… I haven't been able to stop thinking about it! Do you know how annoying it is to be thinking about one moment and one person _constantly_?"

"I do actually", Stiles replied with a serious expression on his face and Lydia blushed.

"When I kissed you… that's when it all changed. I felt so many things during the kiss and after, when you looked at me the way you did, something snapped inside of me. It was like all of those feelings were released at once and just… flooded me! I have never felt anything like it before and it scared me. It still does", Lydia rushed out without actually meaning to. But Stiles seemed to have torn down her walls and she couldn't seem to stop talking about her feelings anymore.

"What are you afraid of?" Stiles asked gently, concern showing in his eyes.

"I'm afraid of the way you make me feel and … I'm scared that you might change your mind about me when you really get to know me because…"

"Lydia", Stiles interrupted softly, taking her flailing arms in his hands, "there is NO way I'm ever going to change my mind about you! It's not like I'm choosing to be in love with you, I just am! And whether you believe it or not, I already know you. I have been paying attention to you for half my life and there is no way I will ever get tired of you!" Stiles assured her.

Lydia was just gaping at him. She couldn't believe how easy it had been for him to admit that he was in love with her. It had rolled off his tongue so easily and he hadn't even noticed he said it, it was just natural for him. Lydia on the other hand had only accepted her feelings for him recently and she didn't think she was ready to tell him that.

"You… you're in love with me?" she asked in the most vulnerable voice she had ever used.

"Of course I am". Stiles let go of Lydia's hands and brought his hands up to her face again, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear before tracing gentle circles onto her cheeks. Lydia rested one hand against his chest while the other played with Stiles' hair at the back of his neck.

Suddenly they heard the front door unlock and they jumped apart as if they had been doing something forbidden.

"It was so quiet in here so we got worried you might have murdered each other…" Allison joked, poking her head in the door.

"We are both very much alive", Stiles answered and couldn't stop the grin from overtaking his face.

"So judging by the looks on your faces I take it you have talked?" Scott asked, curious as always.

"Among other things… yes", Stiles answered with a smug grin. He looked over at Lydia who was standing several feet away from him and she blushed under his gaze.

Allison and Scott started looking back and forth between the two, obviously sensing that something had changed.

"What…", Allison mumbled quietly as Stiles walked over to Lydia and offered her his hand. Lydia intertwined their fingers without a second thought, and Stiles brought their hands up to his face and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Allison and Scott were still standing in the doorframe, gaping at the two. Allison recovered first and rushed over to Lydia, making her let go of Stiles' hand when the brunette hugged her friend enthusiastically.

"I'm still mad at you for locking us up in here!" Lydia chastised while hugging her back.

"What? If anything, you have to thank me!" Allison replied, nodding her head in Stiles' direction who was talking to Scott quietly. She looked over at him and let the big smile take over her face. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the past few hours but she was so glad that it had.

They hadn't really talked about what they were now or what they were going to do, but Lydia wasn't so scared anymore. She was certain that her feelings for the boy would only grow in the days and weeks to come and she would cherish every second of them being together.

Stiles turned his head to look over at Lydia then, probably feeling her gaze on him. His eyes lit up the second he noticed that she was already looking at him and he grinned at her, making the butterflies in Lydia's stomach go crazy. Being with Stiles and being surrounded by her friends, Lydia suddenly felt completely at ease because she knew whatever there was to come, she would always have Stiles and her friends.

 **AN: Pleeeeeease review ;)**


	4. Scott

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I am quite busy with the new story I am writing so I haven't uploaded anything in a while! But here is new One Shot and I hope it will make up for it! Let me know what you think! :D**

Lydia had always known that Scott would find out about it sooner or later. It was already hard enough to hide your feelings at all, but hiding your feelings from a werewolf was almost impossible. Honestly, she was surprised that she _had_ been able to hide it from him for this long and even though she had always known he would notice it sometime, she wasn't prepared for it when he did…

Since Lydia had fully accepted the way she felt about Stiles a few weeks back, she had tried her hardest not to get too close to Stiles whenever Scott was around. She definitely didn't want anyone to find out but with Scott being a werewolf it was proving to be very difficult. So the best way to make sure Scott wouldn't notice was to stay away from Stiles whenever Scott was around.

Because she couldn't help it. Every time Stiles came into the room her heartbeat involuntarily sped up and her heart literally skipped a beat every time he touched her, especially when she wasn't expecting it. Like right now.

They were having one of their movie nights and Lydia had gone to the kitchen to get some snacks. When she came back she almost dropped one of the many bags of sweets she was carrying and was therefore looking down to the floor when she suddenly ran into something, or rather someone.

Even before she could see who it was, she just knew because her heartbeat sped up instantly and in a very unlike Lydia fashion she dropped everything she carried. Stumbling backwards, she reached out and held on to his arms so she wouldn't fall and embarrass herself even more.

Stiles put his hands on her waist to steady her and Lydia felt her heart rate multiply by a hundred. Stiles looked at Lydia with wide eyes and neither of them moved for a few seconds. But then Lydia seemed to gain back control over her body and quickly let go of Stiles.

Stiles dropped his arms to his sides after making sure she was steady on her feet. He was just about to open his mouth to ask if she was ok, when suddenly Scott came up to them, running as if a pack of alphas was after him.

"Are you ok? What happened? Lydia?!" He asked, completely panicked.

"I...I'm fine!" That was all she managed to answer, still a little shaken up from running into Stiles like this. The way he was looking at her also didn't help to get her feelings back in check, which she desperately wanted. Especially now that he was getting closer with Malia...

"What are you talking about? She just accidentally ran me over and almost fell! Calm down, you look as if you're ready to fight someone!" Stiles said, confused as to why Scott was so worried.

Scott's eyes kept darting around the room as if he was expecting someone to jump out of a corner and attack them any second now.

"Oh my god, Scott, your claws! Seriously?! Nothing is going on! Why would you even think that?!" Stiles exclaimed.

Scott turned to look at Lydia who was just staring at the ground. She knew exactly why Scott thought she was in danger and she really just wanted this conversation to be over. Her heart rate was still going too fast, but nothing compared to a few minutes earlier.

"But... your heartb... Lydia, are you sure you're alright? Why is your -" Scott started but Lydia interrupted him just in time before he could say something that she really didn't want to have to explain to Stiles.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Lydia grit out and looked at Scott with begging eyes, praying to god he would understand what she tried to communicate with her eyes.

And that's when it happened. Lydia could see the exact moment when Scott put two and two together and the utter surprise about what he had just found out was written all over his face. Lydia was close to screaming in frustration because this was so not helping!

Stiles was looking from one to the other and back and Lydia couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he was completely confused.

"Guys? What just happened? Am I the only one who's not getting it?" Stiles asked.

"Um... I just heard the bags drop so I thought something happened..." Scott explained and everyone knew that this was the worst excuse anyone could come up with but that was the best he could do while he was still in shock over Lydia having feelings for Stiles.

Lydia just smiled a fake smile at the boys, bent down to collect the snacks and walked back into the living room where Allison was waiting. Lydia knew that a deep blush was covering her cheeks but there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do now was hope that Stiles would just let it go and forget about the whole thing.

After a while the boys came back into the room with some drinks for all of them and they started the movie. Usually, Scott and Allison would sit on the big sofa with Lydia next to them, while Stiles and Malia would take the smaller one. Lydia hated it. Not only was she feeling like the third wheel next to Allison and Scott but she also had to watch Malia flirt with Stiles constantly.

But Malia had a tutoring lesson for math right now which she desperately needed if she wanted to be a senior with them next year. So it was just the four of them, like old times.

But it wasn't really like old times, because now Lydia was the one with the unrequited feelings and she didn't like it one bit. Usually, Lydia would have been grateful for having an excuse to be close to Stiles, since they would always go back to their previous seating arrangements when Malia wasn't there, but right now she really didn't want to sit next to Stiles.

Lydia sat down on the big sofa next to Allison and pretended not to notice the weird glances the others were sending her way. She felt bad for Stiles who was now sitting on the other sofa by himself, but she couldn't bring herself to sit next to him. Now that Scott knew, he would pay extra close attention to her reactions to his best friend and she didn't want that. She already felt self-conscious and all she wanted to do now was to enjoy a movie night with her friends.

She was glad that they were at her house so she wouldn't have to drive home later, or worse, let Stiles drive her home! She snuggled into the sofa and tried to push all of the thoughts concerning a certain brown haired boy to the back of her mind and enjoy the movie.

The opening credits rolled and Lydia felt Scott's eyes on her. For a second she had forgotten that she was ignoring the other's stares and turned her head towards Scott. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head discreetly in Stiles' direction. Lydia just shook her head with a sad smile and went back to watching the movie.

After a while, Lydia grabbed a bag of chips from the table and started eating them.

"Can I have some of those? You could come and sit with me so we could share!" Stiles asked casually and Lydia's heart dropped. She instantly regretted taking the chips and tried to come up with an excuse to stay on the sofa she was on.

"Um... you can have them! I was finished with them anyway." She replied with a smile that looked more like a grimace but she hoped Stiles wouldn't notice in the rather dark room.

Lydia looked at Stiles briefly when she handed him the chips and she thought she saw a look of disappointment in his eyes but she had probably just imagined that.

She got really into the movie after that and somehow managed to forget about what had happened earlier. But at the end of the movie, when the guy got the girl, Lydia couldn't stop the tears from falling. That's what she wanted. She wanted exactly what those people in the movies always had. She knew it was cheesy and she would never admit that to anyone, but happily ever after was exactly what she was longing for. But with the lives they had, she knew that she couldn't have that.

It wasn't just about staying together forever, for them the more prominent question was if they would all stay alive. All of that came crashing down on Lydia and when she noticed that she wasn't able to stop the tears, she excused herself and went up to her room. She didn't want anyone to follow her, but she knew her friends well enough to know that they would come after her anyway. She just hoped it wouldn't be Stiles.

Sure enough, after a few minutes she heard footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps were quite heavy so it most likely wouldn't be Allison and Lydia prayed that it would be Scott rather than Stiles. There was a light knock on the door before it opened and revealed Scott. Lydia let out a relieved breath she had been holding and tried to wipe away a few tears even though it was useless because they kept falling.

Scott walked over to her and without saying a single word he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. After a few minutes, Lydia pulled away and looked up at Scott.

"I don't know what to do..." Lydia whispered and Scott had never heard Lydia speak with so much desperation in her voice. He held her closer and she buried her face in his shirt.

"To be honest, I don't really see the problem here." Scott said carefully.

Lydia let go of Scott to look at him and didn't know what to say. He didn't know why it was a problem that she was in love with Stiles? Her best friend and the guy who had been pining after her for years but she had only started to feel the same way now that he had moved on?

"What? Are you being serious?" Lydia asked while the tears finally stopped.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what you should do." Scott replied in a quiet voice, trying to get Lydia to calm down.

"And what is that?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You should tell him!" Scott simply said and Lydia's mouth dropped open.

"I can't tell him! Are you kidding me? He has finally moved on from me! I can't just tell him now that he is with Malia! That's just not fair to -"

"He is not with Malia!" Scott interrupted.

"I know, but they are pretty close and everyone knows that something is going on between the two even though it's not official... yet." Lydia knew she sounded a little bitter but right then she just didn't care at all. Scott knew about her feelings for Stiles now so she would use the opportunity to finally let her real emotions show.

"True, but I can assure you that nothing happened between them yet, and do you want to know why?" Scott challenged and Lydia just stared at him, not wanting to show him how desperately she wanted to know.

She had been wondering about that exact question for weeks now, since it was obvious that they were both into each other. But she hadn't come up with a single logical explanation and she was curious.

"Because of you!" Scott finally finished.

A million thoughts were running through Lydia's mind and she couldn't really comprehend what Scott had just told her so she just stared at him.

"I probably shouldn't have told you this because Stiles is my best friend! But you are my friend too and in this case I think it will be good for the both of you to know that so... yeah" Scott explained, trying to fill the silence.

Lydia looked completely bewildered, not believing a single thing Scott was saying. She didn't think he was lying, she knew he wouldn't do that to her, but she was sure that he was wrong. It was sweet of him to think that he could help them both be happy by telling her this, but she was convinced that he was misreading Stiles' feelings.

The constant flirting and giggling between Stiles and Malia was prove enough for Lydia that they were more than friends. She had no idea how Scott couldn't see that, but she knew she was right.

"Scott! Promise me you won't tell Stiles about this! I don't want him to know, ok? He is happy with Malia and I won't do anything to jeopardize that!" Lydia said with such finality that Scott was a little taken aback by it.

"So you won't tell him?" Scott asked with sadness lacing his voice.

"No, I won't!" Lydia clarified.

"But Lydia, he deserves to know -"

"Scott! I've already made my decision! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Lydia said and stood up abruptly, walking towards the door to go back downstairs. She opened the door forcefully and almost screamed.

Stiles was standing there, frozen in place with his fist raised. Lydia gasped loudly and the two of them just stared at each other for a moment.

"I... I was just coming to check if you were alright!" Stiles tried to explain and Lydia was terrified. Had he heard them talking? Did he know that she was in love with him?

"I'm fine!" She snapped. She didn't know why she was being like this but she couldn't help it. "Thanks..." She added when she saw the hurt look on Stiles' face.

After standing in the doorframe in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, Lydia walked passed Stiles and escaped the awkward situation. She walked right over to Allison, sat down next to her and buried her face in her hands.

"What happened?" Allison asked immediately, putting a comforting hand on Lydia's shoulder. "I wanted to go after you but Scott insisted he would do it!"

Lydia was just about to answer when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Allison knew that she would have to wait to get some answers.

"My mum just called, I have to go!" Scott said the second he walked through the doorway.

"Oh, alright! I call you when I get home!" Allison replied while getting up and walking over to him to kiss him goodbye.

"Um... Actually, my mum asked the both of us to come...!" Scott said and Lydia knew that it was a lie. She knew exactly what Scott was up to but two could play that game.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired and the movie is over anyway so I guess it's best if we call it a night!" Lydia said while looking Scott straight in the eyes. Scott gaped at her, trying to find a response that would give Stiles and Lydia a chance to talk alone. But he also knew that there was no point in them talking when Lydia didn't want to.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours Scott finally gave up and the staring battle they had had stopped. Scott looked at Stiles apologetically and Allison looked around with confusion written all over her face. But just as she was about to open her mouth to ask what was going on, Scott spoke in order to avoid that the situation became even more tense.

"Right, let's go!" Scott said and pulled Allison outside. She waved awkwardly at Lydia and Stiles and then it was just the two of them.

Both of them were silent for a minute and it was filled with tension. Neither of them knew what to say as they both stared at the floor. Lydia was so mad at Scott for making in awkward between her and Stiles. It was all his fault! If he hadn't found out about her feelings everything would be fine. And it wasn't just that. Of course he also had to tell her that he thought that Stiles had feelings for her!

She knew he was wrong but ever since he had said it, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. But the worst part was that she had no idea what the two had talked about during the few minutes they had been in her room by themselves.

Had Scott told him about her feelings? Or did they talk about Stiles' feelings? Or did they talk about the weather? There were so many possibilities and Lydia was frustrated with the situation. She needed to be alone to think about what she was going to do. But with Stiles being there she couldn't, so he had to leave.

"Can we talk?" Stiles suddenly asked, looking up at her. Lydia couldn't bring herself to look at him and kept staring at the floor. She really couldn't do this right now. She needed time to think and to get her feelings in order again after Scott had messed them up with his comments.

"I... I'm really tired! Let's talk some other time, ok?" Lydia looked at him then and regretted it instantly. Hurt was showing in Stiles' eyes and Lydia was really close to giving in but she stayed silent.

"Lydia, please! Scott said that..." Stiles started but Lydia interrupted him.

"I can't do this right now! I'm sorry Stiles!" She exclaimed and ran up the stairs, escaping from him and the situation. She slammed her door shut and just stood leaning against the door for a while. All kinds of emotions were rushing through her and she was overwhelmed. She willed herself not to cry because she was Lydia Martin and Lydia Martin didn't cry over boys! Even though that was a lie.

She was sure she would be able to get her feelings in check again after a good night's sleep and being away from Stiles for a while. She tried to convince herself that everything was going to be fine. In the morning, she would be well relaxed and sort through her feelings, storing them back in the box in her head where they had been in for month and banishing it to the back of her head again.

It was already pretty late so she decided to go to sleep and figure it all out tomorrow. She had the whole weekend ahead of her and that would give her enough time to collect herself. Right now all she wanted to do was go to sleep and not think about Stiles for a few hours.

Her mum was out of town and Lydia would have the whole house to herself for the weekend. She remembered that she had to turn out the lights downstairs since she had forgotten to do that when she had run away from Stiles earlier.

She went downstairs, grabbed a glass from of one of the shelves and poured herself a glass of water. She put it in the sink and when she turned back around her heart literally stopped for a few seconds before starting again.

"Jesus, Stiles! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Lydia shrieked and Stiles' eyes were wide.

"I was just about to say something but I didn't want to scare you…" he replied quietly.

"Well that worked out well, didn't it? What the hell are you still doing here?" Lydia questioned,

"You were really upset earlier and I know your mum is out of town for the weekend so I thought that maybe you shouldn't be alone..." Stiles said, gesturing wildly with his arms like he always did when he was nervous.

Lydia felt bad for shouting at him but her heartbeat was still going a mile a minute as she was trying to catch her breath. Why did he have to be like this? Why did he care so much? It would be so much easier if he could just mind his own business and leave her be. Maybe she would have never fallen for him if he wasn't this caring.

After a few seconds of silence Lydia noticed that she hadn't said anything yet and she could see that Stiles was getting more and more worried by the second. She was about to give a snappy answer to make him angry and drive him away. This was the way she always dealt with her feelings. She hid them behind a wall of snappy comments until the person on the receiving end would eventually give up and leave her. Because in the end, no one cared enough to try to break down these walls. Except for Stiles.

He had seen the real her when nobody else had and they hadn't even spoken to each other then. And no matter how many times she had built the walls up after he had torn them down, he never gave up on her and was always there for her.

That's why she couldn't be mean to him right now when all he was doing was making sure she was ok. And the way he was looking at her melted her anyway, so she couldn't, even if she had wanted to.

"That's very ... nice of you, but I'm fine! So you can go home now." She said and gave him a fake smile before looking at the floor. Stiles could always tell when she was lying so she had to be careful.

"Lydia... Can't we please talk? Scott told me..." Stiles started but she interrupted him again. Even though she wanted to know what Scott had told him, she was way too scared to where this conversation might lead if she'd let him finish that sentence.

"Look, I don't know what Scott told you, but it isn't true, ok? He was reading way too much into it and it wasn't his place to tell you anyway!" Lydia said agitatedly and Stiles was quiet for a minute, stunned by her sudden outburst.

"First of all, Scott didn't tell me anything! All he would tell me was that I should ask you about it myself. And second of all, that is exactly why I want to talk to you! We have always been there for each other and helped each other out with nightmares or panic attacks or whatever else was thrown our way! So why did you suddenly confide in Scott more than in me?" He asked and hurt was evident in his eyes and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

Lydia had no idea what she was supposed to say to that. She was relieved that Scott hadn't said anything to Stiles, but also a little scared because of what she had said. She prayed to god he would just let it go and forget about that.

There was nothing she could say to him to explain why she couldn't talk to him of all people about her problem without telling him about her feelings or lying. And she knew she didn't want to do either of it but lying was definitely the better option out of the two. She desperately tried to come up with a lie but her mind was blank.

"Stiles… I'm sorry but I can't talk to you about this!" She blurted out when nothing else came to mind.

"Why?" He asked calmly, giving her a chance to explain.

"It's just none of your business!" Lydia snapped.

"I thought we were friends, Lydia! Just like you and Scott and it seemed to be his business so why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Stiles snapped back even though he didn't mean to. "I just want to help you! I don't like seeing you hurt, especially when I can't do anything to make it better" He added in a much calmer voice.

Lydia felt the urge to flee, but she knew she couldn't. She could see that she was hurting him by not confiding in him and choosing to go to Scott for advice over him. It obviously wasn't like that, but that was what it looked like to Stiles and her behaviour only fuelled his concerns further.

"I know you only want to help, but there is nothing you can do about it anyway, so there is no point in troubling you with it. So _please,_ just let it go, okay?" Lydia practically begged and Stiles eyes softened even more when a few tears escaped Lydia's eyes. She had tried her best to contain them but with the way Stiles was looking at her, it took everything in her to keep herself from telling him about her feelings.

For a few seconds they just looked at each other, but eventually Stiles started moving towards her. Lydia wiped at her eyes angrily, hating the fact that she was crying again and that it happened in front of Stiles. Lydia was still hoping that Stiles would just let it go. She watched him walk around the kitchen island to get to her and when he reached her there was a mere second when she thought he was going to kiss her.

He looked down at her with so much concern in his eyes that a few more tears escaped her eyes. And when he leaned forward she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and she was anticipating the feel of Stiles' lips on hers. She wanted to kiss him so badly but there was also the part of her that was scared to death of what it would mean for their friendship. That's why she was disappointed and relieved at the same time when Stiles pulled her in for a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her carefully, one hand on the small of her back and the other hand holding her head, pulling her closer to him gently. For a few seconds she just stood there, still fighting the disappointment that he wasn't kissing her, but then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back tightly. When he felt her holding on to him, Stiles tightened his grip and put his head on top of Lydia's.

She tried to fight the tears but they kept escaping and were soaking Stiles' shirt but he didn't seem to mind. Being in his arms was her favourite place and it was so much harder to contain her feelings when she felt this safe. She knew that he would definitely want to know what was going on with her now and there was no way he would let her get away without telling him.

"I'm sorry!" Lydia whispered, keeping her head buried in his shirt.

"For what?" Stiles asked just as quietly.

"For soaking your shirt… and crying like this!" Lydia answered. Stiles put his hands onto her shoulders and gently pushed her back a little so that he could look at her.

"Lydia, you don't have to apologise to me, ok? Ever. I'm here for you!" Stiles said and Lydia's heart skipped a beat. "And I don't care about the shirt!" Stiles added to lighten the mood a little.

Lydia didn't know what to do or say and the way Stiles was looking at her was making it so much more difficult. It was so easy to believe that what Scott had said was true when he looked at her like this, that Stiles did still have feelings for her. But then she would remember the way he was with Malia and how they were flirting and all of her hopes would vanish again.

When she realised that she was still in his arms, she awkwardly pulled back and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath to try to gain back control over her feelings. All the while, Stiles was looking at her with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Thanks, I guess I really needed this! I feel much better, so I'll be alright by myself now." She finally said and Stiles' confusion was obvious on his face. Lydia was certain that he had thought that she would be ready to open up to him now that she cried and couldn't deny the fact that something was wrong. She was angry at herself for letting herself cry and for letting him comfort her but in that moment she hadn't been strong enough to pull away.

"What?" Stiles simply asked her disbelievingly. "You don't really think that I'm going to leave now, are you? You are obviously not _fine_ and there is no way I'm leaving you alone here tonight!"

"Well, I don't want you here!" Lydia snapped and, just as she had intended, Stiles was taken aback. But only for a second.

"Lydia, I know you! I know that pushing people away is some kind of defence mechanism to see who cares enough to push through them, ok? And I do! I care about you! And I will always be here for you, no matter what!" Stiles exclaimed. "So you are just going to have to deal with it!" He added a little calmer.

"I can't deal with it right now! Just go home, Stiles!" Lydia said exasperatedly and looked down to the floor, waiting for him to leave. "You'll find your way out…" She added when he didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon. She looked at him for not even a second but the hurt in his eyes was obvious.

Lydia turned around and ran up the stairs. She was sure that she had driven him away with her words now. Even though she was feeling awful about the way she had treated him, she was also relieved to be alone now. She was planning on apologising to him when he saw him after spending the weekend thinking about her next moves. She needed to figure out what way she wanted her relationship with Stiles to go. Did she want to risk their friendship (and her friendship with Malia) and tell him how she felt, even though there was a chance that he didn't feel the same way? Or did she want to keep stomping down her feelings and watch him fall head over heels for Malia?

That was a tough decision to make, especially because Stiles was one of her best friends and she didn't know what she would do without him. She hadn't even noticed how much she had started to depend on him until it was too late and now she didn't want to have to miss him in her life. She walked into her room and was just about to lay down on her bed, when suddenly Stiles appeared in her doorframe.

"I overhead you and Scott talking!" He said and she was frozen in place, gaping at him with wide eyes. She had completely forgotten that he might have overheard them since he hadn't said anything earlier, but it seemed that he had just waited for the right moment to mention it. How he could think that this was the perfect moment was beyond her, but there he was, determination in his eyes and Lydia was scared of where this was going.

Lydia's mind was blank and she did not dare to say anything. Had he really heard them talking or was he just making it up, trying to trick her into spilling her secret? Because what other explanation could there be for keeping it to himself for this long? But maybe he hadn't planned on saying anything but when she had pushed him away with her words he had decided that he needed to get it out in the open and talk about it?

"So why did you keep asking me about what Scott and I had talked about?" She asked him in lack of something better to say and trying to avoid the actual topic.

"Lydia, come on. Please, I need to talk to you about this!" Stiles brushed away her attempt at dodging the topic and was practically begging her with his eyes.

"I already told you I can't talk about this right now! Why don't you get that?" She exclaimed frustrated.

"Then just listen! I need to get this out. Please!" He said, and after a few hesitant seconds, Lydia nodded reluctantly. Stiles took a deep breath and then took a step towards her when he started talking and Lydia's heartbeat sped up while the butterflies and the nerves were fighting for dominance in her stomach.

"So here's the thing: I did hear you and Scott talk but only the last few sentences!" He admitted and Lydia relaxed a little, hoping that he hadn't heard her confession of being in love with him. "And I'm really sorry for eaves dropping but when I was just about to knock I heard my name so I listened… And I'm sorry for that, but…" He trailed off, raking his hand through his hair nervously as he was trying to find the right words.

"I just feel like our relationship has changed lately and I can't figure out why. You used to always come to me with your worries or fears even though I know you don't open up to people easily and I felt like we were really close, but then you just stopped. You kept your problems to yourself and today, when you chose to confide in Scott instead of me, I was so confused. But then I heard you two talking about me and I was curious and couldn't stop myself from listening in.

I didn't hear much, though, except for Scott trying to convince you to tell me something that you didn't want to tell me and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I need to talk to you about this because I have this idea of what it might be about, but I can't be sure until you talk to me."

Lydia was gaping at him, trying to keep up with everything he was telling her. At first she had been relieved that he hadn't heard much, but judging by the way he was looking at her, this idea he had was closer to the truth then she liked. She looked down at the floor, unable to hold his stare that was making her feel as if he was trying to look right into her soul. When she didn't say anything Stiles took another step towards her and she involuntarily took a step back to accommodate him.

"I need you to tell me what the conversation was about, Lydia." He said as he kept walking towards her slowly, all the while looking straight into her eyes. Lydia had made the mistake of looking up when she had felt him come closer and found her gaze glued to his now. With every step he took towards her, she took one back, fearing what would happen if he got too close.

"I have this idea. It would explain all the little changes I have noticed in your behaviour over the past few weeks." Stiles kept coming closer and Lydia stepped backwards until her back suddenly hit the wall and there was no way she could move further away from him. Lydia thought that he would stop now that he had trapped her, but she had thought wrong.

"It explains the way you look at me sometimes and how your mood drops whenever Malia is around." He took another step forward and he was standing right in front of her now. Lydia's eyes suddenly flickered down to his lips on their own accord and Stiles smiled when he saw it. She had no idea how or when he had gotten this bold and she hadn't decided yet if she liked it or not.

"It also explains why you have tried to avoid me whenever Scott was around and why you didn't want to talk to me about this." He lifted one of his hands to her face carefully, gauging her reaction before placing it on her cheek gently. Lydia stopped breathing for a few seconds until it came out in ragged breaths. She still hadn't said anything and ever since his hand had made contact with her cheek she found herself unable to form a coherent sentence.

"But I'm not sure if I am right and that's why I need you to talk to me, Lydia." His other hand came up to cradle her face as well and Lydia could feel every last ounce of defence and reluctance vanish. All she wanted was for Stiles to kiss her and she couldn't for the life of her remember what had stopped her all this time.

"Talk to me." Stiles was now tracing circles onto her skin and Lydia was sure that her entire stomach was made of butterflies by now. She looked up at him expectantly but Stiles seemed determined to make her say something.

"What do you want me to say?" Lydia asked when she finally found her voice, merely above a whisper.

"Just tell me how you feel." He brushed her hair out of her face gently and Lydia didn't want to talk anymore. She wasn't even able to think properly and she just wanted him to kiss her already. But apparently Stiles had other plans. He seemed intent on getting her to admit her feelings but she wasn't ready. And why should she put it all out there when he hadn't said anything about how he was feeling either?

Granted, his actions were kind of speaking for themselves, but for all Lydia knew it could all be some kind of trick to get her to confess her feelings. She knew he wouldn't do that to her, but she needed to be sure about his feelings before she could even think about telling him how she felt. Stiles seemed to understand her troubles without her voicing any of them and tried to encourage her.

"Lydia, come on. You can talk to me." There were so many emotions in Stiles' eyes that she couldn't decipher and it scared her. What if he was only concerned about her and she was mistaking it for being in love with her? Or what if he actually was in love with her but got bored the second the "chase" was over? There were so many possibilities how this could go wrong and Lydia felt herself panic.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I can't!" She suddenly said and pushed his hands away from her face. She rushed to the other side of the room, facing the wall and burying her face in her hands. She was so angry at herself for being too scared to just tell him how she felt but she couldn't help it.

She didn't have the courage to turn back around and face him and she was sure that he would leave now. There was only so much he could take before he too gave up, at least for today, and she knew that he had reached this point now even before he spoke again.

"It's okay to be scared, you know. But when that fear is keeping you from doing the things you really want to do, it's time to face them. I'm going to leave like you asked me to, but I'm only one phone call away, okay? I will drop everything I'm doing whenever you are ready to talk. I'm sorry for pushing you." Stiles said and Lydia heard his voice coming closer as he walked towards the door of her bedroom. When he reached it, she felt him stop and turn towards her even though she was still facing the wall.

"Just one more thing: I have been in love with you even before I actually knew what that word meant. And I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true. It's a different kind of love now, though. Back then, I didn't know you and it was just a crush, even though I always knew that you were hiding your true personality. But now I really know you Lydia and I have only fallen more in love with you ever since. And I know that you, well everyone, knows that but I feel like this is the time to actually say it to you."

Lydia was stunned into silence and she didn't know what to do. She was amazed at how open he had been about his feelings and how easy it seemed for him to tell her that he was in love with her. Why could he talk about his feelings for her in such a steady and calm voice when she was already panicking at the mere thought of it? She envied this and she desperately tried to come up with something to say to make him stay, but her mind was completely blank, consumed by the urge to kiss him.

And right then she forgot every reason that had ever crossed her mind about why it was a bad idea to give into this urge and just kiss him. She had supressed her feelings for so long and she decided that she didn't want to do that anymore. She had tried to make them go away and ignore them way longer than she had thought she could, but now there was nothing holding her back anymore.

There was no doubt about how Stiles felt about her after his little speech that had Lydia stunned into silence. She had felt as if she was the protagonist in a movie in the moment right before the end where the guy gets the girl. It was almost as if she was watching them from afar, thinking about how stupid the characters were being for darting around each other this whole time and being happy for them that the feelings were finally out in the open. And that's when she made a decision.

She turned around to face him just as he was taking the last step out of her room.

"Stiles…" She whispered, desperately hoping that he had heard her quiet voice. He turned back around to her and the surprise was evident on his face. He looked at her expectantly and Lydia could practically see how he was fighting not to get his hopes up. And then, before she could talk herself out of it, she took two determined steps towards him and kissed him.

Stiles froze for a few seconds, surprised by her action, but then it seemed to register in his mind that Lydia was kissing him and he immediately reciprocated. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She took a step forward to erase every last bit of space between them causing Stiles to stumble backwards. The bedroom door he was now pressed against closed with a loud thud and they both jumped slightly, pulling apart suddenly.

Lydia looked up at Stiles with wide eyes whose look was mirroring hers perfectly. The confidence she had felt earlier suddenly vanished. They were both breathing heavily and before she got the chance to overthink it, Stiles turned them around, pushed her against the door and kissed her again. Lydia let out a surprised gasp and kissed him back fervently. She ran her hands through his hair and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself up towards him.

Stiles immediately supported her with his arm around her waist, pulling her up a little to relieve the pressure on her toes. Stiles' other hand was moving back and forth from her hair to her cheek and back again as if he couldn't decide on where he liked it better. The kiss turned soft and Stiles put all of his feelings into it, making sure Lydia knew exactly how true his feelings for her were. He made sure to express it all in this one kiss, just in case she wouldn't let him kiss her again.

When breath became an issue, Stiles pulled back gently, only moving back a little to be able to see her properly. He had this dazed sort of look on his face that he only ever got when he was looking at Lydia.

And in that moment, Lydia couldn't for the life of her remember why she had ever doubted his feelings. All of his feelings for her were in plain sight and she almost melted under his gaze. She felt herself blush and when Stiles noticed, the corners of his lips lifted up into the smallest smile before he brought his hands back up to her face and brushed her hair back behind her ears. Lydia's blush deepened and she had never felt so giddy and relaxed at the same time before.

She didn't ever want this moment to end, but at the same time she wanted to be even closer to him. Stiles didn't seem to plan on moving anytime soon, completely content with just holding and touching her, drawing small patterns onto her cheeks with his thumbs. And she didn't mind that in the slightest, it was just that she was growing a little impatient.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies that were driving her crazy. She had never felt like this before and all of the guys she had been with had been more about the making out part. Kissing had always been just the start to get what they really wanted, but with Stiles it was different. When he had kissed her, he had done it because he wanted to do exactly that: kiss her. He had kissed her simply for the sake of holding her, and touching her and simply kissing her.

That was what made kissing Stiles so different. Well, that and the fact that she was head over heels in love with him. She regretted not talking to him about this sooner. Had she known that this was what he made her feel like, she would have risked it all a lot sooner.

She knew that they had to talk about this eventually and she wasn't as scared as she had been before but she had never been particularly good at or comfortable with talking about her feelings, so she had no rush to get to the talking. So when Stiles opened his mouth to say something, Lydia fisted her hands into his shirt and pulled him back to her. He didn't protest in the slightest, simply chuckling a little before kissing her back.

"Lydia, we need to talk about this!" Stiles mumbled between kisses, but Lydia didn't care. She was still kissing him and whenever he tried to pull away, she just pulled him back to her.

"Lydia…" Stiles tried again and this time, Lydia let him get away a little. She groaned, frustrated that Stiles was so intent on _not_ kissing her.

"We can go back to that later, ok? We really need to talk about this…!" Lydia new that he was right, so she nodded and let Stiles lead her to sit down on the bed. They talked for a long time. Stiles told her that he had tried to get over her by getting closer with Malia, but he could never go through with it because he was in love with Lydia.

Thanks to Stiles' speech and all of the things he had told her, Lydia felt it was so much easier to talk about her own feelings now. She told him about her conversation with Scott and everything else that came to mind. When she told Stiles for how long she had been in love with him, he gasped in shock. She explained how she had needed time to accept her feelings and that when she had, there had been Malia so she had thought that Stiles had moved on.

They talked for about an hour until they were both all talked out.

"We have really bad timing, haven't we?" Stiles said when everything was out in the open.

"Yeah, we did" Lydia agreed. "But I think we have overcome this little problem tonight!" She added with a smile.

"Yes, we have!" Stiles said and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"So…" Lydia started quietly, "Can we go back to the kissing now?" She asked and blushed a deep red.

Instead of answering, Stiles just laughed a little and shook his head disbelievingly, before pulling Lydia as close to him as possible and putting his lips back on hers.

 **AN: Please review :)**


	5. Touch

**AN: Here is another One Shot! :) The new story I'm writing will still take some time but sometimes I feel like writing One Shots, so here you go! I hope you like it :)**

 **Touch**

The first time that it happened when was right at the beginning of the evening when Stiles opened the door to let Lydia in. Just like every time he saw her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He let his eyes roam over her appearance for a few seconds and when he saw Lydia blush he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful!" He simply said and Lydia smiled back at him, her blush deepening. Ever since he had broken up with Malia, Stiles was finally able to compliment Lydia openly again and so he did whenever he got the opportunity. He had been shy about it in the beginning, but as soon as he had noticed that Lydia seemed to like it, he had made it his mission to make her smile with his compliments as often as possible.

"Thanks!" Lydia said while walking through the door. As she passed him, Stiles was already starting to close the door behind Lydia when suddenly, somehow, their hands brushed. Lydia turned around to look at Stiles and suddenly something in the air seemed to change around them.

Stiles just stared at her with his mouth half open, trying to find something to say while at the same time trying to slow down his heartbeat. Lydia looked at him with wide eyes and he wasn't entirely sure, but there was something in her eyes that looked a lot like anticipation to him.

It wasn't like they had never touched before. They had even held hands in numerous occasions and hugged loads of times before, but most of the time these things happened while they were in some kind of danger. Stiles couldn't really put his finger on it, but this situation was definitely filled with tension. He was debating what he should do about it, when suddenly the door he was still holding onto moved and Allison and Scott pushed through the door, causing Lydia to move further into the house.

Stiles looked after her for a second, before greeting his friends and inviting them inside. Scott gave him a weird look before his gaze flickered over to Lydia briefly and then he seemed to understand. He mouthed "sorry" at Stiles when he was sure that the girls weren't looking at them and patted Stiles on the back encouragingly.

Scott walked over to the girls to give Lydia a hug before taking Allison's hand and gently pulling her towards the living room to get the movie night started. Lydia followed the pair but threw a shy smile back over her shoulder at Stiles which he immediately returned. When he got to the living room Allison and Scott were already sitting on the couch and he was once again reminded of why he hated having movie nights at his house.

There was a sofa with three seats and two chairs and with Allison and Scott already on the sofa, there was no way how Stiles could sit next to Lydia. He saw Lydia hesitate for a few seconds before dropping down on the sofa next to Allison after she had patted the empty space to help Lydia out. Stiles chose to ignore what he had just noticed, convinced that he was reading way too much into it, just like he always did when it came to Lydia.

He had accepted that he had no chance with her a long time ago, but he had noticed a lot of little things lately that made it really hard for him not to get his hopes up. Ever since he and Malia had broken up a few months ago, Lydia and Stiles had gotten closer again and he was sure they had never been as close as they were now.

But it was hard for Stiles because ever since the break-up he had finally allowed himself to acknowledge his feelings for Lydia again. He had learned to push his feelings to the back of his head when he was around her so that he could be a good friend. But lately he had started to notice the way she looked at him sometimes and it was getting harder to push his feelings and hopes down.

He slumped down on the chair that was closer to Lydia and tried to get comfortable. Stiles had been able to convince them to watch Star Wars with him and he had been really excited about it, but now it was overshadowed by not being able to sit next to Lydia. He started the movie and when the opening credits rolled, Stiles' mood was already a little better.

"Oh, I forget the snacks!" He suddenly exclaimed when they were already half way through the movie. He turned around and noticed that neither Scott nor Allison were even paying attention to the movie.

"Scott! Seriously? I finally get you to watch Star Wars with me after all these years and now you're making out with Allison instead of watching it?" Stiles accused him and Scott simply shrugged apologetically at him with a crooked smile.

Stiles huffed and made his way to the kitchen to get the snacks he had prepared earlier. He mumbled to himself angrily, not believing that he not only couldn't sit next to Lydia but had also just found out that Scott _still_ wasn't watching his favourite movie of all times.

"I have to admit," Lydia started, suddenly appearing in the doorway, "the movie is not as bad as I thought it was!" Stiles gave her a genuine smile because coming from Lydia, it was almost as if she had said it deserved an Oscar.

"I'm glad you like it!" He said, trying to carry all the bowls at once.

"I didn't say I liked it!" Lydia smirked while walking over to him to and Stiles just shook his head at her. "Do you need a hand?" She asked with a raised eyebrow when she noticed his struggle. Without waiting for an answer, Lydia took a bowl from Stiles' hands and Stiles' heart skipped a beat when her fingers accidently brushed his again.

It was the second time that night and just like before, neither of them knew what to say for a few seconds. But this time Lydia seemed to recover quicker.

"Sorry!" Lydia grabbed another bowl from the kitchen counter, extremely careful not to touch him again, and turned around to walk back into the living room before Stiles could say anything in return. He knew that it was just a small, innocent brush of their hands, but he couldn't help but feel as if that meant more to their relationship than that. And the fact that Lydia had apologised for it only strengthened his suspicion.

After a few moments Stiles followed Lydia back into the living room and found her standing in the doorway, unsure of where to go. Scott and Allison were full on making out now with Allison lying on top of Scott and that's when Stiles lost it.

"Seriously?" He almost shouted while he pressed past Lydia and went to place the snacks on the table in front of the couch. Allison and Scott had the decency to look apologetic even though Stiles didn't really buy it. He walked over to them, pulled Allison off of Scott and over to one of the chairs even though she protested loudly.

"You will sit here for the rest of the movie," He instructed and purposefully ignored the pout on Allison's face. He then turned around to Scott, who was just moving to get up from the sofa. "and you will stay exactly where you are!" He added with a stern face, looking from Scott to Allison and back. He didn't miss the small the small smile that graced Lydia's lips as she watched the situation play out.

When Stiles was satisfied with the outcome and Scott and Allison were pouting in their respective places while still somehow managing to flirt with each other at the same time, Stiles sat down on the sofa. He would never admit it, but he had not only separated the two to stop them from making out or because he wanted Scott to watch Star Wars.

It had been the perfect opportunity to finally be able to sit next to Lydia. There were only two options for her now and Stiles prayed that she would choose to sit down in her previous seat, that happened to be right next to him now. He looked over to Lydia expectantly who was still lurking in the doorway and when she noticed his gaze she finally started to move.

Stiles watched her every move as she walked over to the table to place the snacks next to the ones he had brought in. She looked over to Scott and Allison for a second and when she saw that neither of them was paying attention to her, she looked back and forth between the remaining chair and the sofa. A small smile graced her lips and Stiles could tell that she was only doing this to annoy him, but he stayed silent.

When Lydia finally made her way over to him and sat down next to him, he couldn't help the smirk that took over his face. She noticed his smirk immediately and lightly shoved his shoulder with her elbow before making sure that they weren't touching anywhere.

Stiles didn't know why she was doing it, but he could tell that she was avoiding any body contact with him. They had spent countless movie nights next to each other, whispering about the plot with Lydia pointing out all the scientifically wrong aspects and Stiles defending the movie. She had even fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder more than once and he had no idea why she was acting like this now.

A small voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that Lydia had been acting differently towards him ever since he had broken up with Malia and because of the situations they had found themselves in earlier he had a hard time ignoring that voice. There was no denying the change in Lydia's behaviour and it had only increased now that Malia had left to look for her birth mother a few days ago.

It seemed as if every touch suddenly meant so much more than before and Stiles couldn't help but wonder about Lydia's feelings. Was it possible that Lydia had developed feelings for him and had never acted on them because had been with Malia? He couldn't come up with any other logical explanation and lately he had caught her looking at him more than usual. And the way she was looking at him was also different than a few weeks ago but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Up until now he had always avoided thinking about the possible meaning of her glances or their hugs that seemed to last longer than normal sometimes. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but with the way she was acting lately, especially today, it was proving to be impossible for him not to wonder about her feelings.

Trying to push all of his thoughts to the back of his mind for now and just enjoy the time he could spend with Lydia, he turned the movie back on. Even though Allison and Scott were further away from each other, they were still holding hands even though they both had to lean over the edge of their seats and it looked utterly uncomfortable.

But Stiles couldn't pull his gaze away from their intertwined hands and he felt jealousy well up inside of him. He had the overwhelming urge to take Lydia's hand but he knew he couldn't. Even with the possibility that she had feelings for him he wouldn't risk to jeopardize it by pushing her.

He finally managed to watch the movie for a few minutes but then Lydia stirred next to him, shuffling in her seat as she was trying to get comfortable. He was always aware of her and immediately noticed and for a brief moment he debated putting his arm around her, but he quickly decided against it. A few weeks ago he would have simply pulled her legs over his and put his arm around her and she would have leaned into him and gotten comfortable.

But Lydia had been avoiding to touch him the whole evening and even apologised when their hands had touched earlier, so he knew that he couldn't just do that, even though there was nothing he wanted more than doing exactly that.

To stop himself from reaching over to her he took a bowl of chips from the table and offered them to Lydia. She looked at him for a second, shaking her head slightly, but Stiles put them between them anyways. It was always the same with Lydia when it came to snacks. He offered them to her and she declined, but after a few minutes she would cave and take some.

They both went back to watching the movie, but Stiles couldn't get entirely lost in the movie because a part of his brain was still occupied by the strawberry blonde girl next to him. Sure enough, a few minutes later Lydia hesitantly grabbed some chips from the bowl. Stiles was sure that Lydia had noticed the small smile that graced his lips, but if she did, she didn't acknowledge it.

Stiles was paying close attention to her so their hands wouldn't end up in the bowl at the same time, but when the bowl was almost empty and his favourite scene was playing, Stiles was distracted for a moment. When he reached into the bowl his hand suddenly touched Lydia's instead of chips and he pulled back as if he had been burned.

Lydia turned to look at him and he looked back at her with wide eyes. He apologised because that was what she had done when she had accidentally brushed his hand, but he felt weird doing it. Lydia just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders before turning her head back to the movie. Even though it was quite dark in the room, Stiles thought he saw a blush form on her cheeks.

He reached into the bowl to force himself to look anywhere but at Lydia and took the last few crumps of chips before placing the bowl back onto the table. He wiped his hands on his jeans and it took all of his concentration to keep himself from looking over at Lydia. He would never understand it, but it was like something was pulling on him when it came to her sometimes.

He felt Lydia place her hand on the couch, next to her leg, and, taking a chance, he mirrored her actions. He didn't really think that she would reach out to hold his hand but he had to at least give her the opportunity. He was convinced that he was reading way too much into her actions and there was no way _he_ would make a move.

He was trying very hard to concentrate on the movie but he simply couldn't do it. He was hyperaware of Lydia's hand being this close to his own and it was almost causing him physical pain not to reach over and take her hand in his. And just when he thought he couldn't bare it any longer, he felt the slightest of brushes on the side of his hand.

Stiles froze for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. He waited for something else to happen and when nothing happened he feared that he had only imagined it. But then he decided to be bold. He moved his hand towards Lydia's carefully, pushing out his little finger to brush over the back of her hand softly, before placing his hand back in its original position.

He only had to wait for about a minute until he felt Lydia's fingers move over his hand more deliberately this time. Her index finger drew a soft pattern on the back of his hand and Stiles tried to suppress a shiver and let a small smile take over his face. He discreetly looked over at Scott and Allison, making sure they were still too engrossed in each other to notice what was going on just a few feet next to them.

When Lydia pulled her hand back this time, Stiles couldn't wait before he moved his hand to hers again and let his fingers move over her hand until he felt like it had been way too long and forced himself to pull his hand back again.

Lydia didn't waste any time either, tracing patterns on the back of his hand again before she suddenly took his hand in hers and turned it around. Stiles heart skipped a beat when he thought she was going to intertwine their hands, but then she continued to draw patterns. It felt like an eternity before Lydia let go of his hand, but Stiles wasn't complaining at all.

He wasn't sure what this meant exactly, but he decided to be bold and just go with it. They both got bolder with each time their hands met and after a while Stiles decided that it was worth a shot. When it was his turn again, he moved his hand to hers carefully and softly brushed the back of her hand with his fingers again, before gently pushing his hand underneath hers.

Lydia immediately caught on and moved her hand a little so that it was easier for Stiles to intertwine their fingers completely. He kept tracing patterns with his thumb while Lydia did the same but from then on, they didn't let go of each other. Stiles let out a shaky breath he hadn't known he was holding when he noticed that she was okay with it and could finally relax.

Much too soon, the movie was over and when Scott shuffled and let go off Allison's hand to stretch, Stiles was unsure of what he was supposed to do, but Lydia decided for him. She let go of his hand after squeezing it gently and for the first time since their hands had touched, Stiles looked over at Lydia. She was avoiding his gaze, her eyes seemingly glued to the TV where the credits rolled.

Scott got up from the sofa and turned on the lights, causing all of them to simultaneously groan at the too bright light. When their eyes had adjusted to the light, Stiles avoided looking at Lydia so Allison and Scott wouldn't get suspicious and Lydia seemed to do be doing the same.

"I'll be right back!" Lydia excused herself and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"So, are you guys up for another movie?" Stiles asked and Scott looked at Stiles with a huge grin on his face.

"It's pretty late already, so I think we should get going!" Scott answered while the grin on his face was only getting bigger and bigger. Stiles was just about to ask Scott why he was grinning like that when he continued. "Oh, and I think you and Lydia should talk, or you know, not talk, because whatever the two of you have been doing during the movie, both of your heartbeats have been beating like crazy…!"

Stiles blushed bright red and Allison's face suddenly mirrored Scott's perfectly while Stiles couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips. He scratched his neck nervously and looked at the ground, trying to hide his smile, but it was no use.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow! We need to go right now! Tell Lydia we said bye!" Allison said, pushing Scott towards to front door. They were out the door before Stiles could even really comprehend what was happening and just as the door closed, Lydia came back into living room.

"Did they just leave?" She asked disbelievingly and that's when they heard an engine roar to life, followed by a car leaving the driveway. "They couldn't even wait until I got back from the bathroom?"

"They said something about curfew…!" Stiles mumbled quietly and looked shyly at Lydia, who was still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I guess I should get going, too." She said, making her way towards the front door.

Stiles had hoped that she would want to talk about what had happened during the movie, but that didn't seem to be the case. He was debating whether he should mention it or risk that they would never talk about it. He needed to make up his mind quickly as Lydia was already half way to the door and Stiles decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Lydia, can we talk abo-" Stiles started but was cut off by Lydia.

"Goodnight, Stiles!" She said and that was all the answer he needed. Lydia clearly didn't want to talk about it and Stiles knew better than to push her, even though he wanted nothing more than to know what that meant.

Stiles followed her to the door and stopped a respectable distance behind her when she had reached it. Her hand was already resting on the door handle but she hesitated to open it.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked quietly when she didn't move.

A few moments later, Lydia took a deep breath and then she turned around and kissed him. Stiles stood frozen as Lydia wrapped her hands around his neck and moved her lips over his. Before it had even registered that Lydia was kissing him, she suddenly pulled away. Her hands dropped to her sides as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Stiles' heart was beating a mile a minute and his brain failed to comprehend what had just happened. He felt as if he was paralysed while he was trying to understand that Lydia had just kissed him. When it finally did register, it took him another moment to realise that he hadn't kissed her back. He could suddenly see the insecurity in Lydia's eyes and he was just about to say something, when Lydia spoke.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why… I mean, I'm sorry!" She stammered and Stiles couldn't remember a single situation where Lydia had stammered. She turned around and was just about to open the door when Stiles finally seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Wait!" He exclaimed while he grabbed her arm and turned her back around to him, pressing his lips to hers gently. Lydia let out a relieved sigh, before wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck again and kissing him back. And this time Stiles wasn't frozen.

He let go of her arm and instead wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She immediately obliged and erased the remaining distance between them by stepping even further into him. Stiles moved one of his hands from her waist into her hair and tilted her head gently to deepen the kiss.

Stiles' mind was racing as he was trying and failing to comprehend that he was really kissing Lydia Martin, but he tried to ignore any thought that came into his mind because he had much better things to do than thinking in that moment. Lydia was standing on her tip toes due to their height difference and Stiles helped support her weight with the hand that was still wrapped around her waist.

When he felt like he needed to pull away to catch his breath, Stiles placed his hands on either side of her face and gave her one last lingering kiss before pulling away slowly. Lydia's eyes were still closed when Stiles opened his, but a few seconds later they blinked open. She let out a shaky breath as she looked at Stiles.

Stiles was sure that all of his feelings for her were displayed in his eyes and he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his heart because he was finally allowed to let them show. Lydia's eyes were alight with emotion as well and for a few moments they simply looked at each other, catching their rapid breaths.

Stiles gently brushed strands of hair out of Lydia's face before slowly leaning in again and kissing her again, softly this time. Stiles was intent on putting all of his emotion into this kiss and Lydia seemed to be doing the same, keeping the kiss slow and soft. When they pulled away again, Stiles took a deep breath.

"Do you… um, do you want to stay here tonight?" Stiles asked shyly and Lydia smiled at his obvious insecurity. "My dad is going to be at the station for the whole night! Not that is matters, since we are just going to sleep together! And by sleeping together I actually mean _sleep_! It was just a poor choice of words, you know!" Stiles rambled until Lydia cut him off by pressing a quick kiss onto his lips and Stiles revelled in the fact that it already felt so natural to be kissing her even though his heartrate still sped up considerably.

"Let's go!" She simply said, taking Stiles' hand in hers and leading him towards his bedroom.

"We should probably talk about all of this first, anyway, before we… you know!" Stiles started rambling again, trying and failing to hide his nerves.

"We will have plenty of time to talk in the morning, Stiles…" Lydia replied and Stiles decided that it was probably best if he just stopped talking and started following Lydia's lead.

 **Please review :)))**


End file.
